


Space chronologies

by orphan_account



Series: Space stuff [7]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Chronology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Series: Space stuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224371





	1. 1899 and earlier

**1054 July 4 - **.

  * **The Crab Nebula Supernova** \- . _Nation_: [China](http://www.astronautix.com/c/china.html).

* * *

**1181 August 4 - **.

  * **Discovery of supernova Cassiopia** \- .

* * *

**1571 December 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Johannes Kepler** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Kepler, Johnnes](http://www.astronautix.com/k/keplerjohnnes.html). German scientist. Astronomer who derived the laws of planetary motion..

* * *

**1572 November 11 - **.

  * **Tycho Brahe's observes Supernova 1572** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html).

* * *

**1604 October 9 - **.

  * **Supernova 1604 (Kepler's Nova)** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html).

* * *

**1610 January 7 - **.

  * **Galileo Galilei's Discovery of Jupiter Moons Io, Europa and Callisto** \- . _Nation_: [Italy](http://www.astronautix.com/i/italy.html).

* * *

**1610 January 11 - **.

  * **Galileo Galilei's Discovery of Jupiter Moon Ganymede** \- . _Nation_: [Italy](http://www.astronautix.com/i/italy.html).

* * *

**1610 July 30 - **.

  * **Galileo Observes Saturn's Rings** \- . _Nation_: [Italy](http://www.astronautix.com/i/italy.html).

* * *

**1630 November 15 - **.

  * **Death of Johannes Kepler** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Kepler, Johnnes](http://www.astronautix.com/k/keplerjohnnes.html). German scientist. Astronomer who derived the laws of planetary motion..

* * *

**1655 March 25 - **.

  * **Christiaan Huygens' Discovery of Saturn Moon Titan** \- . _Nation_: [Netherlands](http://www.astronautix.com/n/netherlands.html).

* * *

**1670 June 20 - **.

  * **Nova 1670 Vulpeculae** \- . _Nation_: [France](http://www.astronautix.com/f/france.html).

* * *

**1671 October 25 - **.

  * **Giovanni Cassini's Discovery of Saturn Moon Iapetus** \- . _Nation_: [Italy](http://www.astronautix.com/i/italy.html).

* * *

**1672 December 23 - **.

  * **Giovanni Cassini's Discovery of Saturn Moon Rhea** \- . _Nation_: [Italy](http://www.astronautix.com/i/italy.html).

* * *

**1675 June 22 - **.

  * **Royal Greenwich Observatory founded.** \- . _Nation_: [UK](http://www.astronautix.com/u/uk.html).

* * *

**1687 July 6 - **.

  * **Isaac Newton's Principia Published** \- . _Nation_: [UK](http://www.astronautix.com/u/uk.html).

* * *

**1781 March 13 - **.

  * **William Herschel's Discovery of Uranus** \- . _Nation_: [UK](http://www.astronautix.com/u/uk.html).

* * *

**1787 January 11 - **.

  * **William Herschel's Discovery of Uranus Moons Titania and Oberon** \- . _Nation_: [UK](http://www.astronautix.com/u/uk.html).

* * *

**1789 August 28 - **.

  * **William Herschel's Discovery of Saturn Moon Enceladus** \- . _Nation_: [UK](http://www.astronautix.com/u/uk.html).

* * *

**1789 September 17 - **.

  * **William Herschel's Discovery of Saturn Moon Mimas** \- . _Nation_: [UK](http://www.astronautix.com/u/uk.html).

* * *

**1801 January 1 - **.

  * **Guiseppe Piazzi's Discovery of the First Asteroid (Ceres)** \- . _Nation_: [Italy](http://www.astronautix.com/i/italy.html).

* * *

**1802 March 28 - **.

  * **Wilhelm Olbers' Discovery of Asteroid 2 Pallas** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html).

* * *

**1804 September 2 - **.

  * **Karl Harding's Discovery of Asteroid 3 Juno** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html).

* * *

**1807 March 29 - **.

  * **Wilhelm Olbers' Discovery of Asteroid 4 Vesta** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html).

* * *

**1815 October 3 - **.

  * **Chassigny Meteorite Fall (Mars Meteorite)** \- . _Nation_: [France](http://www.astronautix.com/f/france.html).

* * *

**1820 January 12 - **.

  * **Royal Astronomical Society founded.** \- . _Nation_: [UK](http://www.astronautix.com/u/uk.html).

* * *

**1840 January 19 - **.

  * **Discovery of Antarctica** \- . _Nation_: [UK](http://www.astronautix.com/u/uk.html).

* * *

**1846 September 23 - **.

  * **Johann Galle's Discovery of Neptune** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html).

* * *

**1846 October 10 - **.

  * **William Lassell's Discovery of Neptune Moon Triton** \- . _Nation_: [UK](http://www.astronautix.com/u/uk.html).

* * *

**1848 September 19 - **.

  * **William and George Bond's Discovery of Saturn Moon Hyperion** \- . _Nation_: [UK](http://www.astronautix.com/u/uk.html).

* * *

**1851 October 24 - **.

  * **William Lassell's Discovery of Uranus Moons Umbriel and Ariel** \- . _Nation_: [UK](http://www.astronautix.com/u/uk.html).

* * *

**1865 - **. _Launch Vehicle_: [Jules Verne Moon Gun](http://www.astronautix.com/j/julesvernemoongun.html).

  * **Jules Verne's _From the Earth to the Moon_** \- . _Nation_: [France](http://www.astronautix.com/f/france.html). 

This was a seminal work that inspired most of the original rocket pioneers. Verne used real engineering analysis to arrive at the design of his cannon and manned moon projectible. As a result, at the time of the Apollo 8 and 11 missions it was noted that Verne had made a number of correct predictions about the actual missions....

* * *

**1877 August 17 - **.

  * **Asaph Hall's Discovery of Phobos (Mars Moon)** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html).

* * *

**1879 - **.

  * **Tsiolkovskiy's _Astronomical Drawings_** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Tsiolkovskiy](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tsiolkovskiy.html). While living in Ryazan with his father's family, he published his first known scientific work. It schematically depicted the Solar System and the distances between planets..

* * *

**1879 December 21 - **.

  * **Birth of losif Vissarionovich Stalin** \- . _Nation_: [Georgia](http://www.astronautix.com/g/georgia.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Stalin](http://www.astronautix.com/s/stalin.html). Georgian-Russian politician. Leader of the Soviet Union, 1924-1953..

* * *

**1880 March 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Walter Hohmann** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Hohmann](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hohmann.html). German architect who became interested in interplanetary spaceflight, defined the minimum energy transfer orbit which bears his name in 1916. Rocket enthusiast with VfR but broke off contact after military took over development..

* * *

**1882 October 5 - **.

  * **Robert Goddard is born.** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). 

Father of American spaceflight; launched first liquid-fuel rocket, 1926. By 1936, he had solved all of the fundamental problems of guided liquid propellant rockets and was testing essentially modern vehicles. But he was reclusive, took patents but did not share lessons learned with others. Aerojet and von Braun did not benefit from his experience.

* * *

**1883 - **.

  * **Tsiolkovskiy's _Free Space_** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Tsiolkovskiy](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tsiolkovskiy.html). 

Tsiolkovsky considered the possibility of living in outer space and the effects of zero gravity. For the first time he included a drawing of a spacecraft that could orient itself in space with the help of reactive jets (but not change its position by propulsive rockets).

* * *

**1885 May 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Phillip Von Doepp** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Von Doepp](http://www.astronautix.com/v/vondoepp.html). Russian-German expert in guided missile aero design during WW2. Fluent in Russian. Member of the German rocket team, arrived in America under Project Paperclip on 1945.11.16. Worked at Wright Field and in California aerospace..

* * *

**1886 June 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Henry H 'Hap' Arnold** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Arnold](http://www.astronautix.com/a/arnold.html). American officer. Commander of the Army Air Forces in WW2.

* * *

**1886 August 26 - **.

  * **Birth of Jerome C Hunsaker** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Hunsaker](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hunsaker.html). American engineer. Organized and headed department of aeronautical engineering at MIT, 1939-1951. Influentical, and discouraged development of jet and rocket propulsion in the US before 1945..

* * *

**1888 November 10 - **.

  * **Birth of Andrei Nikolayevich Tupolev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Tupolev](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tupolev.html). Russian chief designer. Chief Designer and General Designer 1943-1972 of OKB-156..

* * *

**1890 March 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Vannevar Bush** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Bush, Vannevar](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bushvannevar.html). American engineer, primary scientific adviser to Roosevelt and Truman, immensely influential in plans for nuclear weapons, missiles, aviation, and advanced propulsion 1939-1949. Discouraged early development of the ICBM..

* * *

**1890 March 29 - **.

  * **Birth of Arthur Harry Rude** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Rude](http://www.astronautix.com/r/rude.html). American manager. Vice-President of Aerojet, 1944-1966..

* * *

**1890 July 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Charles Erwin 'Engine Charlie' Wilson** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Wilson, Charles Erwin](http://www.astronautix.com/w/wilsoncharleserwin.html). American Manager, Eisenhower's Secretary of Defense 1953-1957, an ardent opponent of spaceflight. He had previously run GM, where he coined the phrase "What's good for General Motors is good for the country"..

* * *

**1890 October 14 - **.

  * **Birth of Dwight David Eisenhower** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Eisenhower](http://www.astronautix.com/e/eisenhower.html). President of the United States, 1953-1961; began development of Jupiter, Thor, Atlas, Titan, Polaris, and Minuteman - the foundation of US access to space. His distrust of of the military led him to create NASA to handle space programs..

* * *

**1892 September 9 - **.

  * **Edward Barnard's Discovery of Jupiter Moon Amalthea** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html).

* * *

**1892 October 26 - **.

  * **Birth of Otto Friedrich Schaper** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Schaper](http://www.astronautix.com/s/schaper.html). German expert in guided missiles during World War II. Arrived in America under Project Paperclip on 1945.11.16 aboard the _Argentina_. Worked at Port Washington, Long Island, New York, USA, until his death in 1967..

* * *

**1893 December 17 - **.

  * **Birth of Bernhard Gerhardt** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Gerhardt](http://www.astronautix.com/g/gerhardt.html). German engineer, member of Rocket Team in the Soviet Union after WW2. Kept there until 1957, the longest of any of the team members..

* * *

**1894 March 21 - **.

  * **Birth of Rudolf Nebel** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Nebel](http://www.astronautix.com/n/nebel.html). German rocket enthusiast. Worked for Oberth; helped found VfR; built largest prewar German test rockets. Work shut down by government in 1934. Did not work on rockets during WW2. Promoted civilian rebirth of German rocketry in 1950's..

* * *

**1894 April 5 - **.

  * **Birth of Nikita Sergeyevich Khrushchev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Khrushchev](http://www.astronautix.com/k/khrushchev.html). Russian politician. Leader of the USSR from 1956 to 1964..

* * *

**1894 June 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Anatoli Arkadyevich Blagonravov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Blagonravov](http://www.astronautix.com/b/blagonravov.html). Russian scientist. President, Academy Artillery Sciences 1946-1950, leading development of first Soviet sounding rockets. Soviet representative to UN COPUOS and negotiator with NASA on cooperative space projects in early 1960's..

* * *

**1894 June 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Hermann Julius Oberth** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Romania](http://www.astronautix.com/r/romania.html). _Related Persons_: [Oberth](http://www.astronautix.com/o/oberth.html). Father of German Spaceflight. His 1923 book outlined the mathematic principles of rocketry and space travel, providing the basis for the space craze in Germany, leading to the V-2 and von Braun's rocket team..

* * *

**1895 February 9 - **.

  * **Birth of Max Valier** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Italy](http://www.astronautix.com/i/italy.html). _Related Persons_: [Valier](http://www.astronautix.com/v/valier.html). 

German Austrian engineer and early advocate of the use of rockets for flight. Opel supported Valier's original rocket car tests as publicity. He dreamed of rocket-propelled transatlantic aircraft and later became Opel's competitor. Valier died in a careless accident in 1932, in his laboratory in Berlin, when working on a rocket combustion chamber. It exploded and a small metal fragment hit his pulmonary artery.

* * *

**1895 May 8 - **.

  * **Birth of James H 'Dutch' Kindelberger** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Kindelberger](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kindelberger.html). President, North American Aviation, 1934-1948; Chairman, CEO 1948-1960. Under his leadership NAA became the leading US supplier of fighters (P-51, F-86, F-100), high speed craft (Navaho, X-15, B-70), inertial navigation, and rocket engines..

* * *

**1895 June 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Nikolai Aleksandrovich Bulganin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Bulganin](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bulganin.html). Russian Minister of Defense 1947-1949 and 1953-1955. Chaired Special Committee 2 1947-1949. Chairman of the Soviet Council of Ministers, and heavily involved in the negotiations over freedom of space issue for overflight of territories..

* * *

**1895 August 20 - **.

  * **Birth of Henry J E Reid** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Reid](http://www.astronautix.com/r/reid.html). American engineer, at NASA 1921-1961, designed basic instruments for flight research..

* * *

**1895 August 21 - **.

  * **Birth of Aleksandr Pavlovich Vinogradov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Vinogradov, Aleksandr](http://www.astronautix.com/v/vinogradovaleksandr.html). Russian scientist. Director of Institute of Chemical and Analytical Chemistry. Specialised in lunar sample analysis..

* * *

**1896 January 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Smith J DeFrance** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [DeFrance](http://www.astronautix.com/d/defrance.html). American engineer. Designer and director of research for wind tunnels at Langley, 1922-1940, and Ames, 1940-1965. His work in the 1950's established blunt-body shapes for re-entry vehicles..

* * *

**1896 March 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Dan Able Kimball** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Kimball](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kimball.html). American businessman, Vice President of Sales at General Tire, before becoming Head of Aerojet, 1944-1969, transforming it from an undisciplined group of rocket enthusiasts to the second largest US rocket engine manufacturer..

* * *

**1896 December 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Georgiy Konstantinovich Zhukov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Zhukov](http://www.astronautix.com/z/zhukov.html). Russian officer. Minister of Defence 1955-1957..

* * *

**1896 December 14 - **.

  * **Birth of James H Doolittle** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Doolittle](http://www.astronautix.com/d/doolittle.html). American officer. Noted aviator 1917-1940, led one-way raid on Tokyo in 1942. Post-WW2 through to Sputnik served on scientific advisory boards that shaped US space policy..

* * *

**1897 February 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Earl Henry 'Red' Blaik** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Blaik](http://www.astronautix.com/b/blaik.html). American businessman. Vice president and director of Avco, 1959-60, then director and chairman of executive committee in 1960..

* * *

**1897 May 29 - **.

  * **Birth of Johannes Winkler** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Winkler](http://www.astronautix.com/w/winkler.html). German engineer. Rocket enthusiast, launched first liquid rocket in Europe on 1931.02.21..

* * *

**1897 August 13 - **.

  * **Birth of Detlev W Bronk** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Bronk](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bronk.html). American scientist, president of the National Academy of Sciences, 1950-1962, and a member of the National Aeronautics and Space Council. President of Johns Hopkins University, 1949-1953, and Rockefeller University, 1953-1968..

* * *

**1897 October 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Cai Qiao** \- . _Nation_: [China](http://www.astronautix.com/c/china.html). _Related Persons_: [Cai Qiao](http://www.astronautix.com/c/caiqiao.html). Chinese Biologist. Cai Qiao was Vice President of the Military Medical Sciences Academy of the People's Liberation Army. In April 1966 he was one of three senior scientists that laid out the plans for China's first manned spacecraft..

* * *

**1897 October 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Nathan F Twining** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Twining](http://www.astronautix.com/t/twining.html). American USAF officer, chief of staff from 1953 and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff 1957-1960. During this period key decisions were made regarding ICBM, manned spacecraft, and military satellite development..

* * *

**1897 October 21 - **.

  * **Yerkes Observatory founded.** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html).

* * *

**1898 January 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Ludwig Leihfeld** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Leihfeld](http://www.astronautix.com/l/leihfeld.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked in Oxygen Plant; Dept. 61/ Laboratory..

* * *

**1898 November 9 - **.

  * **Birth of Hugo Broetler** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Broetler](http://www.astronautix.com/b/broetler.html). German welding engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked in Oxygen Plant; Shop 55..

* * *

**1898 November 23 - **.

  * **Birth of Rodion Yakovlevich Malinovskiy** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Malinovskiy](http://www.astronautix.com/m/malinovskiy.html). Russian officer. Minister of Defence 1957-1967. Opponent of piloted space programs..

* * *

**1898 November 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Floyd L Thompson** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Thompson, Floyd](http://www.astronautix.com/t/thompsonfloyd.html). American engineer, at NASA 1927-1968, chief of flight research and then headed Langley..

* * *

**1899 January 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Robert Tschechner** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Tschechner](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tschechner.html). German specialist engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked in Manufacture; Laboratory Department..

* * *

**1899 March 29 - **.

  * **Birth of Lavrenti Pavlovich Beria** \- . _Nation_: [Georgia](http://www.astronautix.com/g/georgia.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Beria](http://www.astronautix.com/b/beria.html). Georgian-Russian officer. Soviet security apparatus chief until toppled after death of Stalin 1953. In charge of Soviet development of nuclear weapons and rocketry, 1944-1953..

* * *

**1899 April 1 - **.

  * **Birth of James S McDonnell** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [McDonnell](http://www.astronautix.com/m/mcdonnell.html). American engineer, president of McDonnell Aircraft 1939-1972. His innovative fighter designs were initially unsuccessful, but the F-4 and F-15 were the premier US fighters after 1960. Contractor for the Mercury, Gemini , and MOL spacecraft..

* * *

**1899 May 4 - **.

  * **Birth of Fritz von Opel** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Opel](http://www.astronautix.com/o/opel.html). German automobile manufacturer and rocketry enthusiast. Grandson of founder of Opel, after graduation, put in charge of testing and publicity. Funded Valier's tests of rocket engines in ground and air vehicles..

* * *

**1899 September 6 - **.

  * **American Astronomical Society founded** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html).

* * *

**1899 September 9 - **.

  * **Birth of Aleksandr Nikolayevich Nesmeyanov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Nesmeyanov](http://www.astronautix.com/n/nesmeyanov.html). Russian scientist. President of the Academy of Sciences 1951-1961. Approved the first satellite project..

* * *

**1899 October 19 - **.

  * **Goddard's dream.** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). 

Goddard's imagination and inventiveness is encouraged by his father, who gives him a telescope, microscope, and subscription to Scientific American. He is constantly tinkering, trying to work aluminium, build a rigid-skin balloon. Illness prevents him from attending classes, so he becomes self-educated. Uniquely among rocket pioneers he is inspired by H G Wells' War of the Worlds rather than the works of Jules Verne. On this date, while climbing a cherry tree, the ten year old had a vision. He saw a huge flying machine, propelled by whirling unequal horizontal centrifugal devices, rising from a pit, heading for Mars. Although he would give up working on a 'perpetual motion' device of this type for several years, he abandoned the idea when he discovered Newton's laws of motion.

* * *

**1899 November 3 - **.

  * **Birth of Herbert Felix Axster** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Axster](http://www.astronautix.com/a/axster.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..


	2. 1900

**1900 January 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Fillip Aleksandrovich Agaltsov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Agaltsov](http://www.astronautix.com/a/agaltsov.html). Russian officer. Air Force Deputy Commander-in-Chief 1958-1962. Directed the first selection of cosmonauts..

* * *

**1900 January 24 - **.

  * **Birth of Arthur P Urbanski** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Urbanski](http://www.astronautix.com/u/urbanski.html). German-American engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter. As of 1960, Head of Mechanical Systems Analsysis Branch, Quality Division, NASA Marshall Space Flight Center. Died at Huntsville..

* * *

**1900 April 10 - **.

  * **Birth of Arnold O Beckman** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Beckman](http://www.astronautix.com/b/beckman.html). American engineer, inventor and manufacturer of various analytical instruments..

* * *

**1900 June 3 - **.

  * **Birth of Konstantin Andreyevich Vershinin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Vershinin](http://www.astronautix.com/v/vershinin.html). Russian officer. Commander of Air Force 1957-1969..

* * *

**1900 June 12 - **.

  * **Birth of Wallace Reed Brode** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Brode](http://www.astronautix.com/b/brode.html). American scientist. Associate director of the National Bureau of Standards 1947-1958..

* * *

**1900 July 10 - **.

  * **Birth of Theodore Buchhold** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Buchhold](http://www.astronautix.com/b/buchhold.html). German professor. Member of the German Rocket Team in the United States after WW2. German expert in guided missiles during WW2. As of January 1947, working at Fort Bliss, Texas. Died at Wiesbaden, Germany..

* * *

**1900 July 29 - **.

  * **Birth of Mikhail Klavdiyevich Tikhonravov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Tikhonravov](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tikhonravov.html). Pioneering Soviet engineer and space visionary. Designer at Nll-4 and Korolev design bureau. Leader in development of Sputnik and Vostok spacecraft. Also performed early ICBM work and was pioneering rocketeer at GIRD and Nll-3..

* * *

**1900 August 24 - **.

  * **Birth of Rudolf Hackh** \- . _Nation_: [France](http://www.astronautix.com/f/france.html), [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Hackh](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hackh.html). German engineer. Member of German Rocket Team in France after WW2..

* * *

**1900 August 28 - **.

  * **Birth of Oswald Putze** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Putze](http://www.astronautix.com/p/putze.html). German graduate engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked in Manufacturing; Dept. 61/Shop 55..

* * *

**1900 September 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Semyon Alekseyevich Lavochkin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Lavochkin](http://www.astronautix.com/l/lavochkin.html). Russian chief designer. Chief Designer of OKB-301 1937-1960.

* * *

**1900 November 18 - **.

  * **Birth of George B Kistiakowsky** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Kistiakowsky](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kistiakowsky.html). American chemist, associated with the development of the atomic bomb, and later an advocate of banning nuclear weapons..

* * *

**1900 December 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Benjamin Chidlaw** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Chidlaw](http://www.astronautix.com/c/chidlaw.html). American officer. Deputy, Material Command, 1945-1949; commanded several USAF research and development organizations 1949-1955..


	3. 1901

**1901 March 20 - **.

  * **Birth of William M Holaday** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Holaday](http://www.astronautix.com/h/holaday.html). American manager, special assistant to the secretary of defense for guided missiles 1957-1958, then DOD director of guided missiles in 1958 and chairman of the civilian-military liaison committee, 1958-1960..

* * *

**1901 April 4 - **.

  * **Birth of Mikhail Vasilyevich Khrunichev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Khrunichev](http://www.astronautix.com/k/khrunichev.html). Russian bureaucrat. Minister of Aviation Industries 1946-1953. Later in Gosplan..

* * *

**1901 May 21 - **.

  * **Birth of Sergei Konstantinovich Tumanskiy** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Tumanskiy](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tumanskiy.html). Russian chief designer. Chief Designer and General Designer 1955-1973 of OKB-300. Specialised in aircraft turbine engines but also produced spacecraft attitude control engines..

* * *

**1901 July 29 - **.

  * **Birth of Florence Lowe 'Pancho' Barnes** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Barnes, Pancho](http://www.astronautix.com/b/barnespancho.html). American pioneering aviatrix, from 1928 a barnstormer, air racer, Hollywood stunt flier; pioneered new air routes into Mexico. Opened a desert flying dude ranch in the 1930's, later a legendary watering hole for Edwards AFB test pilots..

* * *

**1901 September 12 - **.

  * **Birth of Erich K A Ball** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Ball, Erich](http://www.astronautix.com/b/ballerich.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1901 September 21 - **.

  * **Birth of Lee Alvin DuBridge** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [DuBridge](http://www.astronautix.com/d/dubridge.html). American physicist. President of Caltech 1946-1969; Science Adviser to Presidents Truman and Nixon..

* * *

**1901 October 2 - **.

  * **Birth of Charles Stark Draper** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Draper, Charles](http://www.astronautix.com/d/drapercharles.html). American engineer. Pioneered development of inertial navigation systems in the United States and designed the Apollo navigation system..

* * *

**1901 October 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Arleigh A Burke** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Burke](http://www.astronautix.com/b/burke.html). American officer. Chief of Naval Operations, 1955-1961, during development of the Polaris SLBM..

* * *

**1901 November 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Vladimir Andreyevich Vitka** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Vitka](http://www.astronautix.com/v/vitka.html). Russian engineer. First Deputy Chief Designer 1954-1961 of Glushko design bureau. Specialised in rocket engines..


	4. 1902

**1902 January 2 - **.

  * **Birth of Georgi Maksimiliyanovich Malenkov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Malenkov](http://www.astronautix.com/m/malenkov.html). Russian politician. First Chairman of Special Committee 2 1946-1947. Oversaw missile program..

* * *

**1902 January 4 - **.

  * **Birth of John A McCone** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [McCone](http://www.astronautix.com/m/mccone.html). American manager, director of the Central Intelligence Agency 1961-1965, during initial exploitation of satellite reconnaissance systems..

* * *

**1902 January 24 - **.

  * **Birth of Oskar Morgenstern** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Morgenstern](http://www.astronautix.com/m/morgenstern.html). German-American economist, came to the United States in 1925, and worked at Princeton after 1938. Founded Mathematica, which provided economic analyses to government, notoriously the study that found the shuttle cheaper than expendable LVs..

* * *

**1902 January 26 - **.

  * **Birth of Laurence C Craigie** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Craigie](http://www.astronautix.com/c/craigie.html). American test pilot. First American to fly a jet aircraft, the XP-59. After WW2 he directed Air Force research and development programs. USAF deputy chief of staff for development, 1951-1954. Retired 1955 after a heart attack..

* * *

**1902 January 27 - **.

  * **Goddard multistage guns** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). In an article rejected by Popular Science News, Goddard proposes staged nested cannons to achieve high velocities..

* * *

**1902 February 4 - **.

  * **Birth of Charles A Lindbergh** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Lindbergh](http://www.astronautix.com/l/lindbergh.html). American pioneering aviator, first pilot to fly solo across the Atlantic in 1927. Appointed to senior government committees on aerospace development. Worked with Guggenheim to support Goddard's rocket development in Roswell in 1930s..

* * *

**1902 February 16 - **.

  * **Birth of Vyecheslav Aleksandrovich Malyshev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Malyshev, Vyecheslav](http://www.astronautix.com/m/malyshevvyecheslav.html). Russian politician. Minister of Medium Machine Building 1953-1955. First manager of the Soviet defence industry..

* * *

**1902 February 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Friedrich Boenisch** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Boenisch](http://www.astronautix.com/b/boenisch.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked in Manufacturing; Dept. 61/Shop 55..

* * *

**1902 March 2 - **.

  * **Birth of Albert Utsch** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Utsch](http://www.astronautix.com/u/utsch.html). German-American design engineer for McDonnell on the Mercury and Gemini spacecraft..

* * *

**1902 May 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Kirill Semenovich Moskalenko** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Moskalenko, Kirill](http://www.astronautix.com/m/moskalenkokirill.html). Russian officer. Commander�in-Chief of the Strategic Missile Forces 1960-1962. Succeeded Nedelin..

* * *

**1902 May 12 - **.

  * **Birth of John Bruce Medaris** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Medaris](http://www.astronautix.com/m/medaris.html). American US Army officer, commanded Army Ballistic Missile Agency in the 1950's during development of Redstone, Jupiter, and Saturn I..

* * *

**1902 July 6 - **.

  * **Birth of Eduard Martin Fischel** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Fischel](http://www.astronautix.com/f/fischel.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter. German expert in guided missiles during WW2. As of January 1947, working at Fort Bliss, Texas. Died at Bad Reichenhall, Bavaria, Germany..

* * *

**1902 July 22 - **.

  * **Birth of Merwin Duncan Collins** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Collins, Duncan](http://www.astronautix.com/c/collinsduncan.html). American engineer, son of a Pasadena street railway conductor, became head of Structural Design for the Atlas missile, who translated Charlie Bossart's weight-saving ideas and aims into practical and producible hardware designs..

* * *

**1902 August 10 - **.

  * **Birth of Alfred Grevesmuehl** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Grevesmuehl](http://www.astronautix.com/g/grevesmuehl.html). German scientist in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Director of Manufacturing; Dept. 61/Shop 55..

* * *

**1902 August 16 - **.

  * **Birth of Crawford H Greenewalt** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Greenewalt](http://www.astronautix.com/g/greenewalt.html). American businessman. President of duPont from 1948. Chaired committee in 1959-1960 that established national space objectives for NASA (which did not include any short-term ambitious manned programs)..

* * *

**1902 September 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Joseph Kaplan** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Kaplan](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kaplan.html). Hungarian-American geophysicist, heavily involved in efforts in the 1950s to launch the first satellite, served as the chair of the US National Committee for the International Geophysical Year, 1953-1963..

* * *

**1902 September 28 - **.

  * **Birth of Vladimir Mikhailovich Myasishchev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Myasishchev](http://www.astronautix.com/m/myasishchev.html). Soviet Chief Designer 1951-1960 of OKB-23. Developed innovative M-4, M-50 bombers, Buran cruise missiles, and VKA spaceplane. Bureau merged with Chelomei, 1960. Later Director of TsAGI. Regained his own design bureau just before his death.

* * *

**1902 October 31 - **.

  * **Birth of Holger N Toftoy** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Toftoy](http://www.astronautix.com/t/toftoy.html). American Army officer, expert in ordnance, responsible for transferring von Braun's rocket technology to the US in 1945. Commanded Huntsville 1954-1956. Held other rocket development posts until retirement in 1960..

* * *

**1902 November 9 - **.

  * **Birth of Mitrofan Ivanovich Nedelin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Nedelin](http://www.astronautix.com/n/nedelin.html). Russian officer. Deputy Minister of Defence 1955-1959. First Commander-in-Chief of the Strategic Missile Forces 1959-1960.


	5. 1903

**1903 January 12 - **.

  * **Birth of Igor Vasilyevich Kurchatov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Kurchatov](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kurchatov.html). Russian scientist. Father of Soviet atomic bomb at KB-11. Managed development of first hydrogen bomb. Design coordinated with Korolev's design bureau for use on R-7 ICBM..

* * *

**1903 January 23 - **.

  * **Birth of Walther Johannes Riedel** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Riedel, Walther](http://www.astronautix.com/r/riedelwalther.html). German manager and engineer who managed development of V-2 rocket engine after the death of Thiel. In the US he transferred this technology to Rocketdyne, which led to the engines for the Redstone, Thor, Jupiter, Atlas, and Saturn I rockets..

* * *

**1903 February 13 - **.

  * **Birth of Anatoliy Petrovich Aleksandrov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html), [Ukraine](http://www.astronautix.com/u/ukraine.html). _Related Persons_: [Aleksandrov, Anatoliy](http://www.astronautix.com/a/aleksandrovanatoliy.html). Russian scientist. President, Academy of Sciences, 1980-1986..

* * *

**1903 March 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Vasili Vasilyevich Parin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Parin](http://www.astronautix.com/p/parin.html). Russian physician. Director of IMBP 1965-1969. A leading space medicine specialist..

* * *

**1903 March 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Karl Franz Hager** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Hager](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hager.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1903 April 29 - **.

  * **Birth of Nikolai Ivanovich Krylov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Krylov](http://www.astronautix.com/k/krylov.html). Russian officer. Commander-in-Chief Strategic Missile Forces, 1963-1972. Opponent of piloted space programs..

* * *

**1903 May 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Georgi Maksimovich Shubnikov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Shubnikov](http://www.astronautix.com/s/shubnikov.html). Russian officer. Chief of Construction Directorate of Baikonur 1955-1965..

* * *

**1903 May 17 - **.

  * **Birth of Hermann F Beduerftig** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Beduerftig](http://www.astronautix.com/b/beduerftig.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1903 July 13 - **.

  * **Birth of Wilhelm Knack** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Knack](http://www.astronautix.com/k/knack.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked in Manufacturing; Dept. 61/Shop 55..

* * *

**1903 October 8 - **.

  * **Johannesburg Observatory founded.** \- . _Nation_: [South Africa](http://www.astronautix.com/s/southafrica.html).

* * *

**1903 October 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Charles P Cabell** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Cabell](http://www.astronautix.com/c/cabell.html). American officer. USAF intelligence, Deputy Director, CIA 1953-1962. Promoted U-2 and Corona spy satellite. Forced to resign after Bay of Pigs debacle..

* * *

**1903 October 17 - **.

  * **Birth of Andrei Antonovich Grechko** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Grechko, Andrei](http://www.astronautix.com/g/grechkoandrei.html). Russian officer. Deputy Minister of Defence 1967-1976. Opponent of piloted space programs..

* * *

**1903 November 12 - **.

  * **Birth of Kurt Kunibert Karlmann Neuhoefer** \- . _Nation_: [Austria](http://www.astronautix.com/a/austria.html), [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Neuhoefer](http://www.astronautix.com/n/neuhoefer.html). Austrian-German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1903 December 14 - **.

  * **Birth of Semyon Ariyevich Kosberg** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Kosberg](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kosberg.html). Russian chief designer. Chief Designer 1941-1965 of OKB-154. Led work on engines for ICBMs and launchers..

* * *

**1903 December 17 - **.

  * **Wright Brothers' First Airplane Flight** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html)


	6. 1904

**1904 February 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Hans Lindenberg** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Lindenberg](http://www.astronautix.com/l/lindenberg.html). German-American rocket technician from Dresden. Died at Fort Bliss, Texas..

* * *

**1904 February 9 - **.

  * **Birth of Karel Jan 'Charlie' Bossart** \- . _Nation_: [Belgium](http://www.astronautix.com/b/belgium.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Bossart](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bossart.html). Belgian-American Chief Designer of the Atlas rocket. Conceived many innovative features - balloon propellant tanks, common fuel/oxidizer bulkheads, jettisonable booster engines, separable nose cone, and gimballed engines..

* * *

**1904 February 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Aleksei Ivanovich Shakhurin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Shakhurin](http://www.astronautix.com/s/shakhurin.html). Russian government official. People's Commissar for Aviation Industries 1940-1946..

* * *

**1904 March 2 - **.

  * **Birth of Richard V Rhode** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Rhode](http://www.astronautix.com/r/rhode.html). American engineer, at NASA 1925-1967, involved with air and launch vehicle research and advanced design criteria..

* * *

**1904 June - **.

  * **"..the dream of yesterday is the hope of today and the reality of tomorrow..."** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). Goddard delivers this line in his high school graduation speech, 'On Things Taken for Granted'..

* * *

**1904 June 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Jack Pendleton Monroe** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Monroe](http://www.astronautix.com/m/monroe.html). American career naval officer who became a rear admiral in 1956. He served as commander of the Pacific Missile Range from 1957-1961 before becoming the Director of Astronautics for the Chief of Naval Operations from 1961-1963..

* * *

**1904 June 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Theo Vowe** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Vowe](http://www.astronautix.com/v/vowe.html). German-American engineer in WW2, member of the German rocket team, went to America after the first group. Died at Huntsville, Alabama..

* * *

**1904 July 13 - **.

  * **Birth of Gerd Wilhelm De Beek** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [De Beek](http://www.astronautix.com/d/debeek.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1904 August 21 - **.

  * **Birth of Sergei Semenovich Biryuzov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Biryuzov](http://www.astronautix.com/b/biryuzov.html). Russian officer. Commander-in-Chief of RVSN 1962-1963..

* * *

**1904 August 30 - **.

  * **Birth of Charles E 'Chip' Bohlen** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Bohlen](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bohlen.html). American diplomat. Career foreign service officer..

* * *

**1904 September - **.

  * **Goddard levitated train concept** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). 

Goddard enters Worcester Polytechnic, where he will earn his bachelor degree. While there, he writes an essay, 'Travelling in 1950', which envisions use of magnetically-levitated high-speed trains travelling in evacuated vacuum tubes. The concept will be patented by his estate in 1950. His notebooks are filled with space travel - use of aerobraking for planetary capture, methods of protection from meteoroids, use of suspended animation for interstellar flight.

* * *

**1904 October 7 - **.

  * **Birth of Sergei Ignatyevich Rudenko** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Rudenko](http://www.astronautix.com/r/rudenko.html). Russian officer. First Deputy Commander-in-Chief of Air Force 1958-1968. Oversaw cosmonaut training..

* * *

**1904 October 26 - **.

  * **Birth of W Leland 'Lee' Atwood** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Atwood](http://www.astronautix.com/a/atwood.html). Chief Engineer at North American Aviation, 1948-1971. Supervised development of Navaho, X-15, XB-70, Apollo, and Space Shuttle. Fought indifference of the CEO to spaceflight, made the company preeminent in rocket engines, manned spacecraft..

* * *

**1904 October 30 - **.

  * **Birth of Neil H McElroy** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [McElroy](http://www.astronautix.com/m/mcelroy.html). American manager, secretary of defense 1957-1959..

* * *

**1904 November 17 - **.

  * **Birth of Aleksandr Fedorovich Tveretskiy** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Tveretskiy](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tveretskiy.html). Russian officer. First Commander of Special Purpose Brigade (precursor to the Strategic Missile Forces), 1946-49..

* * *

**1904 December 3 - **.

  * **Charles Perrine's Discovery of Himalia (Jupiter Moon)** \- . _Nation_: [Argentina](http://www.astronautix.com/a/argentina.html).

* * *

**1904 December 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Alfred H Henning** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Henning](http://www.astronautix.com/h/henning.html). German-American expert in guided missiles during World War II. Went to the USA with von Braun, by 1960, Deputy Director, Weapons System Coordination Office, NASA Marshall Space Flight Center..

* * *

**1904 December 20 - **.

  * **Mt. Wilson Observatory founded.** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html).


	7. 1905

**1905 January 5 - **.

  * **Charles Perrine's Discovery of Jupiter Moon Elara** \- . _Nation_: [Argentina](http://www.astronautix.com/a/argentina.html).

* * *

**1905 February 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Lloyd Viel Berkner** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Berkner](http://www.astronautix.com/b/berkner.html). American engineer. Leading organiser of the International Geophysical Year in 1957-1958.

* * *

**1905 February 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Wilhelm Angele** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Angele](http://www.astronautix.com/a/angele.html). German-American engineer. Avid amateur astronomer, control specialist in von Braun's Rocket Team. Became Head of Pilot Manufacturing Development Branch, Guidance and Control Division, Huntsville..

* * *

**1905 May 26 - **.

  * **Birth of Hans Henning Hosenthien** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Hosenthien](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hosenthien.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1905 June 7 - **.

  * **Birth of Otto Karl Eisenhardt** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Eisenhardt](http://www.astronautix.com/e/eisenhardt.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1905 June 16 - **.

  * **Birth of Rawson Bennett** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Bennett](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bennett.html). American engineer. Chief of Naval Research from 1956 to 1961.

* * *

**1905 June 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Thomas Power** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Power](http://www.astronautix.com/p/power.html). American USAF officer, commanded Air Research and Development Command, in 1950s during development of early missiles. Commander of SAC, 1957-1964, during the crash program to deploy the Atlas, Titan, and Minuteman ICBMs..

* * *

**1905 August 5 - **.

  * **Birth of Artem Ivanovich Mikoyan** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Mikoyan](http://www.astronautix.com/m/mikoyan.html). Russian Chief Designer, brother of Stalin's foreign minister, headed MiG design bureau, preeminent manufacturer of light Soviet fighters. Dabbled in rocketplanes and built and flew the MiG-105 Spiral spaceplane..

* * *

**1905 August 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Aleksandr Grigoryevich Mrykin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Mrykin](http://www.astronautix.com/m/mrykin.html). Russian officer. First Deputy Commander of GURVO 1955-1965. Strategic Missile Forces liaison with space units..

* * *

**1905 August 21 - **.

  * **Birth of Count Helmut Zborowski** \- . _Nation_: [Austria](http://www.astronautix.com/a/austria.html). _Related Persons_: [Zborowski, Helmut](http://www.astronautix.com/z/zborowskihelmut.html). Austrian technical designer of liquid rocket motors and expert in anti-tank missiles. In WW2 joined SS, headed aircraft engine and rocket engine development near Dachau. Received over 300 patents. Worked for the French briefly after the war..

* * *

**1905 September 6 - **.

  * **Birth of Hans Hermann Maus** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Maus](http://www.astronautix.com/m/maus.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1905 September 8 - **.

  * **Birth of T Keith Glennan** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Glennan](http://www.astronautix.com/g/glennan.html). American engineer, NASA administrator 1958-1961. Under his tenure NASA was created from NACA, JPL, and ABMA. He acquired von Braun's rocket team and Saturn booster from the Army, and the Air Force manned space project - renamed Mercury..

* * *

**1905 September 22 - **.

  * **Birth of Eugen Albert Saenger** \- . _Nation_: [Czech Republic](http://www.astronautix.com/c/czechrepublic.html). _Related Persons_: [Saenger](http://www.astronautix.com/s/saenger.html). German-Austrian rocket pioneer; designer of Silverbird space bomber. Worked at Trauen for Luftwaffe 1936-1944 on rocket and ramjet development; for the French 1946-1954. Research in Germany 1954-1963 included winged shuttle designs..

* * *

**1905 September 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Sergei Ivanovich Vetoshkin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Vetoshkin](http://www.astronautix.com/v/vetoshkin.html). Russian politician. First Deputy Chairman of Military-industrial Commission 1958-1965. Directorate Chief in Ministry of Armaments..

* * *

**1905 September 29 - **.

  * **Birth of Ivan Aleksandrovich Serov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Serov](http://www.astronautix.com/s/serov.html). Russian government official. First Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs. Chaired KGB 1954-1958..

* * *

**1905 November 23 - **.

  * **Birth of August Wilhelm Schulze** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Schulze](http://www.astronautix.com/s/schulze.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1905 December 5 - **.

  * **Birth of Emerson W Conlon** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Conlon](http://www.astronautix.com/c/conlon.html). American engineer. Directed development of the D-558 transonic research aircraft for the Navy. Later Chair of the Aeronautical Engineering Department at Michigan, holding several USAF and NASA management positions on leaves of absence..

* * *

**1905 December 23 - **.

  * **Birth of Paver Vladimirovich Tsybin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Tsybin](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tsybin.html). Russian Chief Designer OKB-256 1945-1959. Designs: LL rocketplanes, RS Mach 3 ramjet aircraft, PKA spaceplane. Bureau closed, worked for Korolev on Vostok, Soyuz, AMS and Molniya satellites. Deputy Designer of Buran space shuttle, 1974-1992..

* * *

**1905 December 24 - **.

  * **Birth of Hendrik W Bode** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Bode](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bode.html). American engineer, vice president of military development and systems engineering at Bell Telephone Laboratories 1958-1967. Worked for Bell from 1926 to 1967.


	8. 1906

**1906 January 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Henrik Winskowski** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Winskowski](http://www.astronautix.com/w/winskowski.html). German design engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked in Engineering and Design; Dept. 61..

* * *

**1906 January 23 - **.

  * **Birth of Eberhard Julius Spohn** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Spohn](http://www.astronautix.com/s/spohn.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter. German expert in guided missiles during WW2. As of January 1947, working at Fort Bliss, Texas. Died at Heidelberg, Germany..

* * *

**1906 February 2 - **.

  * **Birth of Shen Qizhen** \- . _Nation_: [China](http://www.astronautix.com/c/china.html). _Related Persons_: [Shen Qizhen](http://www.astronautix.com/s/shenqizhen.html). Chinese PLA Physician. Chairman of the Chinese Academy of Medical Sciences, one of three senior scientists that laid out plans for the first Chinese manned spacecraft in April 1966..

* * *

**1906 February 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Erich Kaschig** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Kaschig](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kaschig.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1906 March 21 - **.

  * **Birth of Hans Hueter** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Hueter](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hueter.html). German-Swiss engineer. Member of the German Rocket Team in the United States after WW2..

* * *

**1906 April 8 - **.

  * **Birth of William AM Burden** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Burden](http://www.astronautix.com/b/burden.html). American engineer. Aviation consultant, served on the National Aeronautics and Space Council 1958-1959..

* * *

**1906 June 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Melvin N Gough** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Gough](http://www.astronautix.com/g/gough.html). American test pilot. At Langley from 1926. From 1943 director of flight research. Director of NASA activities at Cape Canaveral 1958-1960..

* * *

**1906 July 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Guenther Hintze** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Hintze](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hintze.html). German-American engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter. German expert in guided missiles during WW2. As of January 1947, working at Fort Bliss, Texas. Died at El Paso, Texas..

* * *

**1906 July 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Ira H Abbott** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Abbott](http://www.astronautix.com/a/abbott.html). American aerodynamicist, at NASA 1929-1962; supervised the X-15, supersonic transport, nuclear rocket, and advanced reentry programs..

* * *

**1906 September 9 - **.

  * **Birth of Anton Beier** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Beier](http://www.astronautix.com/b/beier.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1906 September 10 - **.

  * **Birth of Petr Petrovich Chechulin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Chechulin](http://www.astronautix.com/c/chechulin.html). Russian officer. Director of Nll-4 1951-1955 during early research on satellites..

* * *

**1906 September 13 - **.

  * **Birth of John Stack** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Stack](http://www.astronautix.com/s/stack.html). American engineer, at NASA 1928-1962. Conducted fundamental research on transonic flight which resulted in X-1 being the first manned aircraft to break the sound barrier in 1947..

* * *

**1906 October 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Aleksandr Vasiliyevich Domrachev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Domrachev](http://www.astronautix.com/d/domrachev.html). Russian bureaucrat. First Chairman of GKOT 1951-1958. Participated in Baikonur's selection..

* * *

**1906 October 2 - **.

  * **Birth of Willy Ley** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Ley](http://www.astronautix.com/l/ley.html). German-American writer. German-American writer, extremely effective populariser of the idea of space flight - first in Germany and then in the United States..

* * *

**1906 October 4 - **.

  * **Birth of Walter W B Burose** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Burose](http://www.astronautix.com/b/burose.html). German-American expert in guided missiles during World War II. Thereafter with the rocket team at Fort Bliss, White Stands, and then at Huntsville. Died at Huntsville, Alabama..

* * *

**1906 October 7 - **.

  * **Birth of James E Webb** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Webb](http://www.astronautix.com/w/webb.html). American manager, NASA Administrator 1961-1968. A savvy political operator and manager, he was singularly responsible for NASA being able to achieve the goal of landing a man on the moon by 1970..

* * *

**1906 October 17 - **.

  * **Birth of Richard S Perkin** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Perkin](http://www.astronautix.com/p/perkin.html). American Manager. Richard S. Perkin was co-founder ad president of Perkin-Elmer Corp., 1937-1960, and then chairman of the board..

* * *

**1906 October 23 - **.

  * **Birth of Hermann E Lange** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Lange](http://www.astronautix.com/l/lange.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1906 November 5 - **.

  * **Birth of Fred L Whipple** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Whipple](http://www.astronautix.com/w/whipple.html). American astronomer, popular writer on planetary exploration in the 1950's, who helped to fire the public's imagination and enthusiasm for space exploration..

* * *

**1906 November 9 - **.

  * **Birth of Arthur Louis Hugo Rudolph** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Rudolph](http://www.astronautix.com/r/rudolph.html). German-American rocket engineer, with Valier in 1931, von Braun from 1934. Planned V-2 production. Program manager for Redstone, Pershing, and the Saturn V. Retired 1970, but named as a war criminal, returned to Germany in 1984..

* * *

**1906 November 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Curtis E LeMay** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [LeMay](http://www.astronautix.com/l/lemay.html). American USAF officer, created the Strategic Air Command as a special nuclear-armed force, including its ICBM components, 1947-1965..

* * *

**1906 December 21 - **.

  * **Birth of Grigoriy Ivanovich Voronin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Voronin](http://www.astronautix.com/v/voronin.html). Russian engineer. Chief Designer 1939-1985 of OKB-124. Specialised in life support systems for spacecraft..


	9. 1907

**1907 January 12 - **.

  * **Birth of Sergei Pavlovich Korolev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html), [Ukraine](http://www.astronautix.com/u/ukraine.html). _Related Persons_: [Korolev](http://www.astronautix.com/k/korolev.html). Soviet Chief Designer, responsible for creating the first long range ballistic missiles, the first space launchers, the first artificial satellite, and putting the first man in space. After his premature death the Soviets lagged in space..

* * *

**1907 January 14 - **.

  * **Birth of Vasili Mikhailovich Ryabikov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Ryabikov](http://www.astronautix.com/r/ryabikov.html). Russian government official. Chief of Third Chief Directorate of Council of Ministers 1951-1953. Chaired Military-Industrial Commission 1955-1957and Sputnik State Commission..

* * *

**1907 January 16 - **.

  * **Birth of Paul H Nitze** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Nitze](http://www.astronautix.com/n/nitze.html). American manager, director of the U.S. Strategic Bombing Survey, 1944-1946, senior defense department positions 1961-1969..

* * *

**1907 January 24 - **.

  * **Birth of Petr Vasilyevich Dementiev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Dementiev](http://www.astronautix.com/d/dementiev.html). Russian politician. Minister of Aviation Industry 1953-1977. Supporter of Chelomei..

* * *

**1907 January 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Norair Martirosovich Sisakyan** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Sisakyan](http://www.astronautix.com/s/sisakyan.html). Russian scientist. Early space medicine specialist at the Second Division of Biological Sciences under the Academy of Sciences..

* * *

**1907 February 2 - **.

  * **Birth of Heinrich Rothe** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Rothe](http://www.astronautix.com/r/rothe.html). German-American expert in guided missiles during World War II. As of January 1947, working at Fort Bliss, Texas. Worked his entire life with the rocket team, at Fort Bliss, White Stands, and then at Huntsville. Died at Huntsville, Alabama..

* * *

**1907 February 7 - **.

  * **Birth of Yuri Aleksandrovich Pobedonostsev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Pobedonostsev](http://www.astronautix.com/p/pobedonostsev.html). Russian engineer. Chief Engineer 1946-49 of Nll-88. Later Chief Engineer of Nll-125..

* * *

**1907 February 7 - **.

  * **Birth of Yuvenaliy Mikhailovich Volynkin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Volynkin](http://www.astronautix.com/v/volynkin.html). Russian officer. Director of Institute of Aviation and Space Medicine 1960-1969..

* * *

**1907 February 22 - **.

  * **Birth of Walter Schierhorn** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Schierhorn](http://www.astronautix.com/s/schierhorn.html). German welding engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked in Manufacturing; Shop 55..

* * *

**1907 March 13 - **.

  * **Birth of Hannes Luehrsen** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Luehrsen](http://www.astronautix.com/l/luehrsen.html). German-American architect. Member of von Braun's team at Peenemuende and in US; designed the buildings, roads, and infrastructure at Peenemuende and at Huntsville..

* * *

**1907 April 7 - **.

  * **Birth of Johann G Tschinkel** \- . _Nation_: [Austria](http://www.astronautix.com/a/austria.html), [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Tschinkel](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tschinkel.html). German-Austrian rocket technician, arrived in the United States under Project Paperclip on 1945.11.16 aboard the _Argentina_ from La Havre. Fluent in English prior to arrival in the United States. Died in Tallahassee, Florida..

* * *

**1907 April 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Werner Kuers** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Kuers](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kuers.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1907 May 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Boris Yevstafyevich Butoma** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Butoma](http://www.astronautix.com/b/butoma.html). Russian bureaucrat. Minister of Shipbuilding Industry 1957-1976..

* * *

**1907 May 16 - **.

  * **Birth of Herbert R Bergeler** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Bergeler](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bergeler.html). German-American expert in guided missiles during World War II. Worked his entire life with the rocket team, at Peenemuende, Fort Bliss, White Stands, and then at Huntsville. Died at Huntsville, Alabama..

* * *

**1907 July 7 - **.

  * **Birth of Robert A Heinlein** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Heinlein](http://www.astronautix.com/h/heinlein.html). Leading American writer of technical science fiction, inspired many engineers that would later make space travel a reality. Major corporations, the military, and nuclear power were key aspects of the colonization of space in his stories..

* * *

**1907 July 30 - **.

  * **Birth of Bernhardt L Dorman** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Dorman](http://www.astronautix.com/d/dorman.html). Jewish-American engineer. Key Aerojet employee, 1943-1972..

* * *

**1907 October 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Zhao Jiuzhang** \- . _Nation_: [China](http://www.astronautix.com/c/china.html). _Related Persons_: [Zhao Jiuzhang](http://www.astronautix.com/z/zhaojiuzhang.html). Chinese Engineer. Leader in development of instruments for use on Chinese sounding rockets and artificial satellites. Killed by Red Guards during the Cultural Revolution..

* * *

**1907 October 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Fritz Mueller** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Mueller, Fritz](http://www.astronautix.com/m/muellerfritz.html). German-American guidance system specialist, at Kreiselgeraete from 1933. Worked for von Braun in Germany and America, 1936-1960, involved in guidance platforms for Redstone, Jupiter, Pershing, and Saturn I. Went to private industry in 1960..

* * *

**1907 November 13 - **.

  * **Birth of Kenneth D Nichols** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Nichols](http://www.astronautix.com/n/nichols.html). American manager, involved in directing the guided missile research and development effort for the Secretary of Defense in the early 1950's..

* * *

**1907 November 14 - **.

  * **Birth of Leonid Ivanovich Sedov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Sedov](http://www.astronautix.com/s/sedov.html). Russian scientist. Chaired the Commission for Promotion of Interplanetary Flights. Public spokesman for the Soviet space program..

* * *

**1907 November 17 - **.

  * **Birth of Albin Wittmann** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Wittmann](http://www.astronautix.com/w/wittmann.html). German-American engineer. Member of the German rocket team, went to America after the first group. As of 1960, Head of Electrical Systems Analsyis Branch, Quality Division, NASA Marshall Space Flight Center. Died at Huntsville, Alabama.


	10. 1908

**1908 January 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Hermann H Kurzweg** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Kurzweg](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kurzweg.html). German-American aerodynamicist, at Peenemuende, then US Naval Ordnance 1946-1960, NASA 1960-1974..

* * *

**1908 January 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Ernst August Wilhelm Steinhoff** \- . _Nation_: [Austria](http://www.astronautix.com/a/austria.html), [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Steinhoff, Ernst](http://www.astronautix.com/s/steinhoffernst.html). Austrian-German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1908 January 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Edward Teller** \- . _Nation_: [Hungary](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hungary.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Teller](http://www.astronautix.com/t/teller.html). Jewish Hungarian-American physicist, American Father of the H-Bomb. A dedicated cold warrior. Founded Livermore laboratory, convinced Reagan to proceed with 'Star Wars' using nuclear-bomb-pumped x-ray laser..

* * *

**1908 January 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Robert N 'Bob' Ackley** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Ackley](http://www.astronautix.com/a/ackley.html). American engineer. Head of Atlas missile testing in the earliest part of the program Ackley, son of a violin repairman, was head of Atlas missile testing in the earliest part of the program..

* * *

**1908 January 27 - **.

  * **Melotte's Discovery of Jupiter Moon Pasiphae** \- . _Nation_: [UK](http://www.astronautix.com/u/uk.html).

* * *

**1908 February 20 - **.

  * **Birth of Grigori Yakovlevich Bakhchivangi** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Bakhchivangi](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bakhchivangi.html). Russian test pilot, 1935-1943. Set 1943 world speed record in BI-1 rocketplane, but killed when it crashed..

* * *

**1908 March 5 - **.

  * **Birth of Bruno Henning** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Henning, Bruno](http://www.astronautix.com/h/henningbruno.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter. Engineer who worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked in Engineering and Design; Dept. 61..

* * *

**1908 March 23 - **.

  * **Birth of Arkhip Mikhailovich Lyulka** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Lyulka](http://www.astronautix.com/l/lyulka.html). Russian chief designer. Chief Designer and General Designer 1946-1981 of OKB-165. Specialised in cryogenic engines for the N1..

* * *

**1908 March 30 - **.

  * **Birth of Aleksei Ivanovich Nesterenko** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Nesterenko](http://www.astronautix.com/n/nesterenko.html). Russian officer. First Director of Nll-4 1946-1950. First Commander of Baikonur 1955-1958..

* * *

**1908 April 28 - **.

  * **Birth of Eberhard Friedrich Michael Rees** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Rees](http://www.astronautix.com/r/rees.html). German-American engineer, von Braun's right hand man, in charge of manufacturing 1940-1969 for V-2, Redstone, Jupiter, and rockets stages for Saturn LVs that took America to the moon. Succeeded von Braun as Director at Huntsville 1970-1973..

* * *

**1908 May 10 - **.

  * **Birth of Rudolf Chwalczyk** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Chwalczyk](http://www.astronautix.com/c/chwalczyk.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked in Manufacturing; Shop 55..

* * *

**1908 May 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Nikolai Alekseyevich Pilyugin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Pilyugin](http://www.astronautix.com/p/pilyugin.html). Russian chief designer. Chief Designer 1948-1982 of Nll-885 and NII AP. Specialised in missile and spaceship guidance..

* * *

**1908 June 16 - **.

  * **Birth of Karl-Heinz Bringer** \- . _Nation_: [France](http://www.astronautix.com/f/france.html), [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Bringer](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bringer.html). German engineer. Developer of the Viking engine and propulsion leader of the German Rocket Team in France after WW2..

* * *

**1908 June 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Boris Vasilyevich Petrovskiy** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Petrovskiy](http://www.astronautix.com/p/petrovskiy.html). Russian physician. Minister of Health from 1965 to 1980. Operated on Korolev..

* * *

**1908 June 30 - **.

  * **Tunguska Explosion** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html).

* * *

**1908 July 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Cai Jintao** \- . _Nation_: [China](http://www.astronautix.com/c/china.html). _Related Persons_: [Cai Jintao](http://www.astronautix.com/c/caijintao.html). Chinese Engineer. Chinese communications and telemetry systems engineer..

* * *

**1908 July 3 - **.

  * **Birth of August Schomburg** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Schomburg](http://www.astronautix.com/s/schomburg.html). American US Army US Army Officer. August Schomburg was a career Army officer who rose to the rank of lieutenant general. From 1960 to 1962 he was commander of the Army missile ordnance command at Redstone Arsenal..

* * *

**1908 July 31 - **.

  * **Birth of John P Hagen** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Hagen](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hagen.html). American astronomer. At NRL from 1935. Director, Vanguard program, 1955-1962. Thereafter professor of astronomy, Penn State..

* * *

**1908 August 7 - **.

  * **Birth of Josef Maria Boehm** \- . _Nation_: [Austria](http://www.astronautix.com/a/austria.html), [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Boehm](http://www.astronautix.com/b/boehm.html). Austrian-German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1908 August 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Frol Romanovich Kozlov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Kozlov, Frol](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kozlovfrol.html). Russian politician. Secretary of Central Committee for defence and space 1960-1963..

* * *

**1908 August 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Aleksandr Andreyevich Raspletin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Raspletin](http://www.astronautix.com/r/raspletin.html). Russian chief designer. Chief Designer 1953-1967 of KB-1. Contributed to the RORSAT, EORSAT, and ASAT programs..

* * *

**1908 August 28 - **.

  * **Birth of Valeriy Dmitriyevich Kalmykov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Kalmykov](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kalmykov.html). Russian bureaucrat. Minister of Radio-Technical Industry 1954-1974..

* * *

**1908 September 2 - **.

  * **Birth of Valentin Petrovich Glushko** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html), [Ukraine](http://www.astronautix.com/u/ukraine.html). _Related Persons_: [Glushko](http://www.astronautix.com/g/glushko.html). Soviet Chief Designer, responsible for all large liquid propellant engines for missiles and LVs. Led Glushko bureau, 1946-1974; Headed NPO Energia 1974-1989, directing development of Energia launch vehicle and Buran spaceplane..

* * *

**1908 September 6 - **.

  * **Birth of Vladimir Aleksandrovich Kotelnikov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Kotelnikov](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kotelnikov.html). Russian engineer. At OKB MEI 1947-1954 and then at the Institute of Radio Technology and Electronics..

* * *

**1908 September 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Abe Silverstein** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Silverstein](http://www.astronautix.com/s/silverstein.html). American engineer. Chaired committee that set NASA's spaceflight plans for the 1960's. Director, NASA Cleveland 1961-1970..

* * *

**1908 September 28 - **.

  * **Birth of Max Ernst Nowak** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Nowak, Max](http://www.astronautix.com/n/nowakmax.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1908 October 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Nikolai Petrovich Kamanin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Kamanin](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kamanin.html). Russian VVS Officer, first commander of Soviet cosmonaut detachment 1960-1971. Advocate of piloted spaceflight, fought constantly for VVS role in space, blamed loss of space race on Korolev's insistence on using automated systems..

* * *

**1908 October 24 - **.

  * **Birth of Aleksei Mikhailovich Isayev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Isayev](http://www.astronautix.com/i/isayev.html). Soviet Chief Designer at OKB-2, 1947-1971. Developed storable rocket engines for missiles, supplying innovative engines for Scuds, SLBM's. Leading designer of restartable space engines for satellites, manned spacecraft, and space stations..

* * *

**1908 October 30 - **.

  * **Birth of Dmitri Fedorovich Ustinov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Ustinov](http://www.astronautix.com/u/ustinov.html). Russian politician. Primary manager of the Soviet missile and space programs 1946-1976. In charge of development of Soviet rocketry 1946-1957. Chairman of the VPK 1957-1963. Secretary of Central Committee for Defence and Space 1965-1976..

* * *

**1908 November 4 - **.

  * **Birth of Louis G Dunn** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Dunn](http://www.astronautix.com/d/dunn.html). American engineer. At Ramo-Wooldridge headed oversight of development of the Thor, Titan, Atlas, and Minuteman missiles for the USAF.

* * *

**1908 November 12 - **.

  * **Birth of Anatoli Ivanovich Semenov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Semenov](http://www.astronautix.com/s/semenov.html). Russian officer. Commander of GURVO 1954-1964..

* * *

**1908 November 22 - **.

  * **Birth of Carl Heinz Mandel** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Mandel](http://www.astronautix.com/m/mandel.html). German-American expert in guided missiles during World War II, member of von Braun rocket team. As of 1960, Head of Gyro and Stabliizer Branch, Guidance and Control Division, NASA Marshall Space Flight Center. Died at Madison, Alabama..

* * *

**1908 November 29 - **.

  * **Birth of Kurt Heinrich Debus** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Debus](http://www.astronautix.com/d/debus.html). German-American engineer. At Peenemuende from 1940, designed and operated V-2 test launch facility. In US from 1945, headed design, build, and operation of launch facilities for the V-2, Redstone, Jupiter, and Saturn rockets for Apollo..


	11. 1909

**1909 January 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Friedrich Dhom** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Dhom](http://www.astronautix.com/d/dhom.html). German-American engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter. German expert in guided missiles during WW2. As of January 1947, working at Fort Bliss, Texas. Died at Brownsboro, Texas..

* * *

**1909 January 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Friedrich Wilhelm Schwarz** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Schwarz, Friedrich](http://www.astronautix.com/s/schwarzfriedrich.html). German-American engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter. German expert in guided missiles during WW2. As of January 1947, working at Fort Bliss, Texas. Died at Phoenix, Arizona..

* * *

**1909 January 26 - **.

  * **Birth of Friedrich Duerr** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Duerr](http://www.astronautix.com/d/duerr.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1909 February 2 - **.

  * **Goddard Lox/LH2 rocket concept** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). 

Goddard realises his earlier nested gun concept is not practical - he calculates it will take 56 tons of explosive to launch a 500 pound payload to an altitude of 2,000 miles. He realises Lox/LH2 will make the ideal rocket fuel, although he is still thinking in terms of explosive pulses.

* * *

**1909 March 17 - **.

  * **Birth of Vladimir Pavlovich Barmin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Barmin](http://www.astronautix.com/b/barmin.html). Russian chief designer. Chief Designer 1941-1993 of GSKB SpetsMash; pre-eminent Soviet designer of rocket launch complexes..

* * *

**1909 April 5 - **.

  * **Birth of Mikhail Sergeyevich Ryazanskiy** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Ryazanskiy](http://www.astronautix.com/r/ryazanskiy.html). Russian chief designer. Chief Designer 1946-1951 and 1955-1987 of Nll-885. Specialised in missile and spacecraft radio guidance..

* * *

**1909 April 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Hans Paul** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Paul](http://www.astronautix.com/p/paul.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1909 May 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Walter T Bonney** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Bonney](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bonney.html). American journalist. Worked for NACA from 1949. NASA Director of Public Relations, 1958-1960. Avco Director of Public Relations 1960-1971..

* * *

**1909 June 10 - **.

  * **Birth of Ludwig Roth** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Roth](http://www.astronautix.com/r/roth.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1909 June 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Ernest W Brackett** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Brackett](http://www.astronautix.com/b/brackett.html). American bureaucrat. Director of NASA Procurement 1960-1968..

* * *

**1909 July 3 - **.

  * **Birth of Hans Walter Milde** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Milde](http://www.astronautix.com/m/milde.html). German-American expert in guided missiles during World War II. As of January 1947, working at Aberdeen Proving Grounds, Maryland. Died at Grant, Alabama..

* * *

**1909 August 13 - **.

  * **Birth of Robert Heinrich Karl Paetz** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Paetz](http://www.astronautix.com/p/paetz.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1909 August 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Arthur B Bronwell** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Bronwell](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bronwell.html). American electrical engineer, professor at Northwestern University, then president of the Worcester Polytechnic Institute from 1955-1962, then the dean of engineering at the University of Connecticut at Storrs..

* * *

**1909 August 27 - **.

  * **Birth of John A Barclay** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Barclay](http://www.astronautix.com/b/barclay.html). American officer. Commander of the Army Ballistic Missile Agency from 1958.

* * *

**1909 September 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Richard M Bissell** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Bissell](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bissell.html). American CIA official who headed development of the U-2 and A-12 spy planes, and the first generation of spy satellites. Deputy Director for Plans at the time of the Bay of Pigs debacle, which resulted in his resignation..

* * *

**1909 December 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Gleb Yevgenyevich Lozino-Lozinskiy** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Lozino-Lozinskiy](http://www.astronautix.com/l/lozino-lozinskiy.html). Russian Chief Designer of spaceplanes, headed NPO Molniya 1976-2001. Developed the Buran space shuttle and MAKS spaceplane. Earlier had headed the Spiral spaceplane project at MiG 1965-1976..

* * *

**1909 December 31 - **.

  * **Birth of Bruno Helm** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Helm](http://www.astronautix.com/h/helm.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..


	12. 1910

**1910 January 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Heinz Haase** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Haase](http://www.astronautix.com/h/haase.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union thereafter. Graduate engineer who worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked as Deputy in charge of the Oxygen Plant..

* * *

**1910 January 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Erich Walter Neubert** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Neubert](http://www.astronautix.com/n/neubert.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1910 January 29 - **.

  * **Birth of Karl Ludwig Heimberg** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Heimburg](http://www.astronautix.com/h/heimburg.html). German-American engineer. Worked in Japan 1937-1941, then at Peenemuende. Worked on test stands for Wasserfall and A4b. Helped with Backfire. Then joined von Braun team, becoming Director, Test Division, in Huntsville..

* * *

**1910 February 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Clarence L 'Kelly' Johnson** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Johnson, Kelly](http://www.astronautix.com/j/johnsonkelly.html). American engineer, at Lockheed 1933-1975, headed 'Skunk Works' design shop, responsible for F-80, F-104, Suntan, U-2,, and SR-71 designs among many others..

* * *

**1910 March 3 - **.

  * **Birth of Gerhard Herbert Richard Reisig** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Reisig](http://www.astronautix.com/r/reisig.html). German engineer. Expert in guided missile guidance, telemetry, and control, working for von Braun from 1937. Worked for Dornberger on Wasserfall SAM from 1943. Member of von Braun's Rocket Team in the US from 1947..

* * *

**1910 April 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Sergei Nikolayevich Anokhin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Anokhin](http://www.astronautix.com/a/anokhin.html). Russian test pilot cosmonaut, 1966-1968..

* * *

**1910 April 2 - **.

  * **Birth of Carl FJ Overhage** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Overhage](http://www.astronautix.com/o/overhage.html). American physicist, director of Lincoln Laboratories 1957-1964..

* * *

**1910 April 23 - **.

  * **Birth of Ivan Ivanovich Utkin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Utkin, Ivan](http://www.astronautix.com/u/utkinivan.html). Russian engineer. Chief Designer 1960-1970 of NII IT. Specialised in spacecraft memory data recorders..

* * *

**1910 May 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Clifford P Phoebus** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Phoebus](http://www.astronautix.com/p/phoebus.html). American naval aviator, flight surgeon and medical corps officer who rose to the rank of captain in 1953 and was commander of the U.S. Naval School of Aviation Medicine in Pensacola, Florida, from 1960-1964..

* * *

**1910 May 20 - **.

  * **Birth of Bernard Brodie** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Brodie](http://www.astronautix.com/b/brodie.html). American scientist. Political scientist, specialized in Cold War strategy, member of Rand..

* * *

**1910 May 24 - **.

  * **Birth of Hans Gruene** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Gruene](http://www.astronautix.com/g/gruene.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1910 May 28 - **.

  * **Birth of Robert 'RT' Jones** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Jones, Robert](http://www.astronautix.com/j/jonesrobert.html). American engineer, credited by NASA as inventor of the swept-back and oblique wing concepts..

* * *

**1910 June 3 - **.

  * **Birth of Heinz Ludwig Schnarowski** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Schnarowski](http://www.astronautix.com/s/schnarowski.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1910 July 11 - **.

  * **Birth of John Paul Stapp** \- . _Nation_: [Brazil](http://www.astronautix.com/b/brazil.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Stapp](http://www.astronautix.com/s/stapp.html). American USAF flight surgeon. In 1946-1958 pioneer research with rocket sleds and balloons; defined human tolerances for G-forces, altitude, and blast, essential data for design of aerospacecraft. Personally underwent the most grueling tests..

* * *

**1910 July 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Sergei Nikolayevich Vernov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Vernov](http://www.astronautix.com/v/vernov.html). Russian scientist. Director of NII-Yash of Moscow State University 1960-1982. Specialised in science experiments..

* * *

**1910 July 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Abraham Hyatt** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Hyatt](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hyatt.html). American engineer. Navy chief aeronautics scientist, 1948-1958. Director positions at NASA, 1959-1964. After 1965 corporated director at NA..

* * *

**1910 August 4 - **.

  * **Birth of Byron Gordon MacNabb** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [MacNabb](http://www.astronautix.com/m/macnabb.html). American engineer. Headed Convair operations at Cape Canaveral throughout development flight test of the Atlas..

* * *

**1910 September 14 - **.

  * **Birth of Bernard A Schriever** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Schriever](http://www.astronautix.com/s/schriever.html). Key German-American military manager of development of the Thor, Atlas, Titan, and Minuteman ballistic missiles..

* * *

**1910 October 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Alvin R Luedecke** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Luedecke](http://www.astronautix.com/l/luedecke.html). American manager. Air force nuclear weapons and propulsion liaison positions, 1949-1958. General Manager AEC 1958-1964; Deputy Director JPL 1964-1967..

* * *

**1910 October 30 - **.

  * **Birth of Andrei Illarionovich Sokolov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Sokolov](http://www.astronautix.com/s/sokolov.html). Russian officer. Director of Nll-4 during the early space program 1955-1970..

* * *

**1910 November 5 - **.

  * **Birth of Gerhardt Drawe** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Drawe](http://www.astronautix.com/d/drawe.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1910 November 14 - **.

  * **Birth of Harry J Goett** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goett](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goett.html). American engineer. At Langley from 1936, headed flight research at Ames 1958-1959, director of Goddard 1959-1965. Headed important 1960 committee that established NASA LV development plans. At Ford Aerospace from 1965..

* * *

**1910 November 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Willi Schwarz** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Schwarz, Willi](http://www.astronautix.com/s/schwarzwilli.html). German test engineer in WW2, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked as Deputy to the Test Bench Chief; Laboratory Department..

* * *

**1910 December 24 - **.

  * **Birth of William H Pickering** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Pickering](http://www.astronautix.com/p/pickering.html). New Zealand-American Chief Designer, Director JPL, 1954-1976. Under his leadership the first successful probes to earth orbit, the Moon, Venus, and Mars were designed, built, and flown (Explorer, Pioneer, Ranger, Mariner,Surveryor, Viking)..


	13. 1911

**1911 January 14 - **.

  * **Birth of Lev Mikhailovich Gaidukov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Gaidukov, Lev](http://www.astronautix.com/g/gaidukovlev.html). Russian officer. Soviet Lieutenant General, headed group that acquired German rocket technology and engineers, 1945-1946. In 1949 made Chief of State Commissions for rocket testing; in 1960 named head of the Second Directorate of the RVSN..

* * *

**1911 February 6 - **.

  * **Birth of Ronald Reagan** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Reagan](http://www.astronautix.com/r/reagan.html). American politician, president of the USA 1981-1989. Initiated 'Star Wars' strategic defences and Space Station Freedomt. Confronted the Soviet Union with a heavy aerospace buildup which they could not match, contributing to their collapse..

* * *

**1911 February 10 - **.

  * **Birth of Mstislav Vsevolodovich Keldysh** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Keldysh](http://www.astronautix.com/k/keldysh.html). Chief Theoretician of the Soviet missile and space programmes, 1946-1978. Played a key role in virtually every space project decision until his death. He was President of the Academy of Sciences of the USSR from 1961 to 1975..

* * *

**1911 April 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Ernst Helmut Merk** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Merk](http://www.astronautix.com/m/merk.html). German expert in guided missiles during World War II. Arrived in America under Project Paperclip on 1945.11.16 aboard the _Argentina_ from La Havre. As of January 1947, working at Aberdeen Proving Grounds, Maryland..

* * *

**1911 May 6 - **.

  * **Birth of James H Wakelin** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Wakelin](http://www.astronautix.com/w/wakelin.html). American manager, assistant secretary of the Navy (research and development) 1959-1964..

* * *

**1911 June 19 - **.

  * **Goddard receives PhD from Clark University** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). 

Goddard's doctoral thesis is on a radio principle very similar to the transistor. But his secret passion remains rocketry and space travel. After a one year fellowship at Princeton, Goddard will return to Clark to teach as an assistant professor of physics.

* * *

**1911 June 22 - **.

  * **Birth of Konstantin Nikolayevich Rudnev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Rudnev](http://www.astronautix.com/r/rudnev.html). Russian government official. Director of NII-88 1950-1952. Chaired GKOT 1958-1961..

* * *

**1911 June 23 - **.

  * **Birth of Nikolai Dmitriyevich Kuznetsov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Kuznetsov](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kuznetsov.html). Russian chief designer. Chief Designer and General Designer 1949-1994 of OKB-276..

* * *

**1911 June 28 - **.

  * **Nakhla Meteorite Fall in Egypt (Mars Meteorite, Hit Dog)** \- . _Nation_: [Egypt](http://www.astronautix.com/e/egypt.html).

* * *

**1911 August 9 - **.

  * **Birth of Oscar Bauschinger** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Bauschinger](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bauschinger.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1911 September 12 - **.

  * **Birth of Hans Rudolph Friedrich** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Friedrich](http://www.astronautix.com/f/friedrich.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1911 October 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Martin Schilling** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Schilling](http://www.astronautix.com/s/schilling.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1911 October 20 - **.

  * **Birth of Willi Mrazek** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Mrazek](http://www.astronautix.com/m/mrazek.html). German-American engineer. Worked at Peenemuende from early days, but sent to Russian Front before being returned. A loads engineer, he went with von Braun to the US and became Director, Structures and Mechanics Division, at Huntsville..

* * *

**1911 October 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Mikhail Kuzmich Yangel** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Yangel](http://www.astronautix.com/y/yangel.html). Soviet Chief Designer 1954-1971 of OKB-586. Preeminent designer of ballistic missiles and light satellites. His Ukraine bureau designed the R-12 and R-14 IRBM's; the heavy R-16, R-36, and R-36M ICBM's; and the Zenit space launcher,.

* * *

**1911 November 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Luigi Broglio** \- . _Nation_: [Italy](http://www.astronautix.com/i/italy.html). _Related Persons_: [Broglio](http://www.astronautix.com/b/broglio.html). Italian engineer. Leading Italian space engineer. Chairman of the Italian National Committee on Space Research. Conceived and directed the San Marco orbital launch platform off the coast of Kenya, 1964-1988..

* * *

**1911 December 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Tsien Hsue-shen** \- . _Nation_: [China](http://www.astronautix.com/c/china.html). _Related Persons_: [Tsien](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tsien.html). (1911-2009) Father of Chinese spaceflight. Leading rocket theoretician, expelled from USA as Red in 1955. Created China's space industry from scratch, results: China's first ballistic missiles, 1960s; first satellite, 1970; and first astronaut, 2003..


	14. 1912

**1912 January 28 - **.

  * **Birth of Lloyd William Standley** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Standley](http://www.astronautix.com/s/standley.html). American engineer. Chief of Mechanical Design for the Atlas..

* * *

**1912 February 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Helmut Hoelzer** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Hoelzer](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hoelzer.html). German-American engineer. Worked at Peenemuende from 1939 on V-2 guidance system and Messina telemetry system. Led similar efforts for von Braun's later missiles, becoming Director, Computation Division, at Huntsville..

* * *

**1912 March 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Boris Yevseyevich Chertok** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Chertok](http://www.astronautix.com/c/chertok.html). Pioneering Russian guidance and control engineer, key member of Korolev's design team 1946-1992. Deputy Chief Designer 1956-1992, created Soyuz and N1 LV control systems. His frank biography is a key source for Soviet space history..

* * *

**1912 March 6 - **.

  * **Birth of Erich Drews** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Drews](http://www.astronautix.com/d/drews.html). German coppersmith in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked in Manufacturing; Department Laboratory..

* * *

**1912 March 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Helmut Wilhelm Emil Schlitt** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Schlitt](http://www.astronautix.com/s/schlitt.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1912 March 16 - **.

  * **Birth of Rudi Hoelker** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Hoelker](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hoelker.html). German-American engineer. Member of the German rocket team, went to America after the first group. As of 1960, Deputy Director, Aeroballistics Division, NASA Marshall Space Flight Center. Died at Cambridge, Massachusetts..

* * *

**1912 March 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Nicholas E Golovin** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Golovin](http://www.astronautix.com/g/golovin.html). American physicist. NRL, 1946-1948; NBS 1949-1958; NASA 1960. Chaired seminal NASA-DOD large launch vehicle planning group 1961. White House technical advisor for aviation and space 1962-1968..

* * *

**1912 March 23 - **.

  * **Wernher von Braun born in in Wirsitz, Posen.** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [von Braun](http://www.astronautix.com/v/vonbraun.html). Von Braun was the second of three sons born to Baron Magnus von Braun and Baroness Emmy von Quistorp..

* * *

**1912 March 23 - **.

  * **Birth of Wernher von Braun** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [von Braun](http://www.astronautix.com/v/vonbraun.html). German-American chief designer, leader of the 'Rocket Team'; developed the V-2, Redstone, Jupiter, and the Saturn rockets that took US to the moon. He made the idea of space travel popular in the 1950's and a reality in the 1960's..

* * *

**1912 March 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Werner Sieber** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Sieber](http://www.astronautix.com/s/sieber.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1912 April 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Glenn T Seaborg** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Seaborg](http://www.astronautix.com/s/seaborg.html). American physicist, chair of the Atomic Energy Commission 1961-1971..

* * *

**1912 April 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Herbert Walter Fuhrmann** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Fuhrmann](http://www.astronautix.com/f/fuhrmann.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1912 May 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Bruno Heusinger** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Heusinger](http://www.astronautix.com/h/heusinger.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1912 May 31 - **.

  * **Birth of Georgi Ivanovich Petrov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Petrov, Georgi](http://www.astronautix.com/p/petrovgeorgi.html). Russian scientist. Director of Institute of Space Research 1965-1973. Conducted aerodynamic research at NII-1 before being named Director..

* * *

**1912 June 3 - **.

  * **Birth of Dieter Karl F Huzel** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Huzel](http://www.astronautix.com/h/huzel.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1912 June 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Arthur Pilz** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Pilz, Arthur](http://www.astronautix.com/p/pilzarthur.html). German master mechanic in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked in Test Bench; Laboratory Department..

* * *

**1912 June 24 - **.

  * **Birth of Helmut Horn** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Horn](http://www.astronautix.com/h/horn.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1912 July 5 - **.

  * **Birth of Frank Pace** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Pace](http://www.astronautix.com/p/pace.html). American manager, Secretary of the Army, 1950-1953, president of General Dynamics 1953-1962. During his tenure General Dynamics acquired Convair and other companies and became a leading defense and space contractor..

* * *

**1912 August 5 - **.

  * **Birth of Konrad Dannenberg** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Dannenberg](http://www.astronautix.com/d/dannenberg.html). 

German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter. Liaison between Huntsville and Rocketdyne for development of the engines for the Redstone, Jupiter, and Saturn I rockets; managed development of the Saturn V in the early years; developed concepts for Saturn V-launched space stations. Retired 1973.

* * *

**1912 August 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Bernhard Tessmann** \- . _Nation_: [Austria](http://www.astronautix.com/a/austria.html), [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Tessmann](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tessmann.html). Austrian-German engineer, leading engine test at Peenemuende from 1936. In 1943 evacuated to Koelpinsee; designed V-2 mobile launcher and planned Zement facility at Ebensee. In US from 1945, worked as von Braun's Deputy Director for Testing..

* * *

**1912 September 5 - **.

  * **Birth of Otto August Hoberg** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Hoberg](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hoberg.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1912 September 29 - **.

  * **Birth of Werner Kurt Gengelbach** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Gengelbach](http://www.astronautix.com/g/gengelbach.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1912 October 2 - **.

  * **Birth of Frank J Malina** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Malina](http://www.astronautix.com/m/malina.html). American engineer, one of the inventors of the American liquid fuel rocket at CalTech in the 1930's. Led development of the WAC-Corporal rocket, but uninterested in military projects. Moved to Paris to work with UN and later was an artist..

* * *

**1912 October 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Sergei Alekseyevich Zverev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Zverev](http://www.astronautix.com/z/zverev.html). Russian government official. Chairman of GKOT 1963-1965..

* * *

**1912 October 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Hans Josef Lindenmayer** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Lindenmayer](http://www.astronautix.com/l/lindenmayer.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter. Worked in aerodynamics, later returned to Germany..

* * *

**1912 December 3 - **.

  * **Birth of Edward S Forman** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Forman](http://www.astronautix.com/f/forman.html). Early American rocket pioneer; co-founder of Aerojet.

* * *

**1912 December 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Leonid I Brezhnev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html), [Ukraine](http://www.astronautix.com/u/ukraine.html). _Related Persons_: [Brezhnev](http://www.astronautix.com/b/brezhnev.html). Russian politician. Leader of the Soviet Union between 1965 and 1982..


	15. 1913

**1913 January 10 - **.

  * **Birth of Joachim Wilhelm Muehlner** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Muehlner](http://www.astronautix.com/m/muehlner.html). German-American radio engineer, at Peenemuende from 1939 . One of the few of von Braun's team that worked on all major programs, from the doppler transponder for the V-2 to the electronic landing systems for the Space Shuttle in 1978..

* * *

**1913 March 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Wallace W Withee** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Withee](http://www.astronautix.com/w/withee.html). American engineer. Member of the Atlas management team; headed test operations..

* * *

**1913 March 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Boris Nikolayevich Petrov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Petrov, Boris](http://www.astronautix.com/p/petrovboris.html). Russian engineer, Department Chief 1951-1980 of the Institute of Control Problems, chair of the Inter-Cosmos Council, which promoted cooperation in space among eastern European nations during the height of the Cold War, 1966-1980..

* * *

**1913 March 13 - **.

  * **Birth of William Casey** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Casey](http://www.astronautix.com/c/casey.html). American intelligence officer. CIA Chief under Reagan, 1981-1987. Oversaw massive increase in CIA budget, including that for space activities..

* * *

**1913 March 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Kurt Paul Erich Patt** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Patt](http://www.astronautix.com/p/patt.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1913 March 22 - **.

  * **Goddard diagnosed with tuberculosis.** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). The doctors thought he had just two weeks to live. During the months of recuperation that followed, Goddard conceived the basic concepts of rocketry, leading to patents the following year..

* * *

**1913 March 24 - **.

  * **Birth of Richard W Porter** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Porter](http://www.astronautix.com/p/porter.html). American engineer; his 400-strong GE team at Malta, NY, built US versions of the V-2 and Wasserfall, and engine for Vanguard. Influential, on many committees, but Malta was a dead-end, and closed in 1984..

* * *

**1913 March 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Aleksandr Ivanovich Nosov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Nosov](http://www.astronautix.com/n/nosov.html). Russian officer. Chief of launch command of Baikonur 1955-1958. Died in the Nedelin catastrophe..

* * *

**1913 March 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Guenther Haukohl** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Haukohl](http://www.astronautix.com/h/haukohl.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1913 April 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Eugene G Fubini** \- . _Nation_: [Italy](http://www.astronautix.com/i/italy.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Fubini](http://www.astronautix.com/f/fubini.html). Italian-American physicist. Worked for the US military in a succession of technical and scientific position 1942-1969..

* * *

**1913 April 24 - **.

  * **Birth of Dieter Grau** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Grau](http://www.astronautix.com/g/grau.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter, serving in Quality Assurance positions..

* * *

**1913 April 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Viktor Ivanovich Kuznetsov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Kuznetsov, Viktor](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kuznetsovviktor.html). Russian engineer. Chief Designer 1946-1989 of Nll-10 and NII-44. Specialised in missile and spaceship gyroscopes..

* * *

**1913 April 29 - **.

  * **Birth of Chandler Cole 'Chan' Ross** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Ross, Chan](http://www.astronautix.com/r/rosschan.html). American engineer. Director of numerous advanced projects at Aerojet (including Aerotojet, Aerorocket, NERVA)..

* * *

**1913 May 9 - **.

  * **Birth of Albert Franz Zeiler** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Zeiler](http://www.astronautix.com/z/zeiler.html). German-American engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter. German expert in guided missiles during WW2. As of January 1947, working at Fort Bliss, Texas. Died in Florida..

* * *

**1913 May 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Wolfgang Hermann Steurer** \- . _Nation_: [Austria](http://www.astronautix.com/a/austria.html), [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Steurer](http://www.astronautix.com/s/steurer.html). Austrian-German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1913 May 30 - **.

  * **Birth of Dean E Wooldridge** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Wooldridge](http://www.astronautix.com/w/wooldridge.html). American engineer, co-founder of TRW in 1953, director of TRW STL 1962-on..

* * *

**1913 June 2 - **.

  * **Birth of Aleksei Fedorovich Bogomolov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Bogomolov](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bogomolov.html). Russian engineer. Chief Designer 1954-1988 of OKB MEI..

* * *

**1913 June 24 - **.

  * **Birth of Vasili Sergeyevich Budnik** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Budnik](http://www.astronautix.com/b/budnik.html). Russian engineer. First Deputy Designer of KB Yuzhnoye 1954-1972..

* * *

**1913 June 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Werner Voss** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Voss, Werner](http://www.astronautix.com/v/vosswerner.html). German-American engineer in WW2, member of the German rocket team, went to America after the first group. Died at Huntsville, Alabama..

* * *

**1913 July 3 - **.

  * **Birth of Albert Puellenberg** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Puellenberg](http://www.astronautix.com/p/puellenberg.html). German engineer. Led the Hannover Group of German rocket experimenters 1931-1935, and renewed German citizen rocketry 1952-1964..

* * *

**1913 July 14 - **.

  * **Birth of Gerald R Ford** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Ford, Gerald](http://www.astronautix.com/f/fordgerald.html). American politician. House of Representatives 1948-1973; Vice President 1973-1974; President 1974-1977. No new space initiatives, stewarded Nixon's program of ending Apollo, single Apollo-Soyuz flight, continued Shuttle development..

* * *

**1913 July 14 - **.

  * **Birth of Leonid Aleksandrovich Voskresenskiy** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Voskresenskiy](http://www.astronautix.com/v/voskresenskiy.html). Russian engineer. Deputy Chief Designer 1953-1964 of Korolev design bureau..

* * *

**1913 July 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Salomon E 'Sol' Chavez** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Chavez](http://www.astronautix.com/c/chavez.html). Hispanic-American engineer. Atlas missile test supervisor, 1958-1973..

* * *

**1913 August 6 - **.

  * **Birth of Aleksandr Yulevich Ishlinskiy** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Ishlinskiy](http://www.astronautix.com/i/ishlinskiy.html). Russian scientist. Director of Institute of Mechanics 1964-1989. Prepared space communiqu�s..

* * *

**1913 August 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Rudi Beichel** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Beichel](http://www.astronautix.com/b/beichel.html). German-American engineer, on von Braun's team, but left to independently advise US Army on liquid propulsion. Joined Aerojet in 1956, worked on Lox/LH2 Titan I engine conversion, Aerojet large engine studies, and USAF ARES single-stage ICBM..

* * *

**1913 September 21 - **.

  * **Birth of Milton B Ames** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Ames](http://www.astronautix.com/a/ames.html). American engineer, at NASA in leadership positions, 1936-1972..

* * *

**1913 October 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Hans Eiseler** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Eiseler](http://www.astronautix.com/e/eiseler.html). German graduate engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked in Engineering and Design; Dept. 61..

* * *

**1913 October 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Robert R Gilruth** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Gilruth](http://www.astronautix.com/g/gilruth.html). American engineer, at NASA 1937-1952. Head of Mercury, 1959-1962, Director, Houston, 1962-1972. Under his leadership Mercury, Gemini, and Apollo were designed and flown, America won the moon race, and the shuttle was designed..

* * *

**1913 October 11 - **.

  * **Birth of Robert B Kershner** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Kershner](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kershner.html). American Chief Designer. Developer of the Transit navigation satellite system..

* * *

**1913 October 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Friedrich Staats** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Staats](http://www.astronautix.com/s/staats.html). German electronics engineer, worked for Steinhoff at Peenemuende, but stayed in Germany after war. Founded and led the leading German rocket society 1952-1990 (designated sequentially DAFRA, DRG, HOG, DGLR)..

* * *

**1913 October 30 - **.

  * **Birth of Klaus Eduard Scheufelen** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Scheufelen](http://www.astronautix.com/s/scheufelen.html). 

German engineer, V-2 test leader. At end of war headed development of Taifun unguided antiaircraft rocket, characterized as a 'desperation project'. Went to America after the war, working at Fort Bliss. Later returned to Germany and died in Lenningen in 2008.

* * *

**1913 November 20 - **.

  * **Birth of Li Xun** \- . _Nation_: [China](http://www.astronautix.com/c/china.html). _Related Persons_: [Li Xun](http://www.astronautix.com/l/lixun.html). Chinese Engineer. Metallurgist who developed alloys crucial to China's nuclear, missile, and space programmes..

* * *

**1913 December 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Thomas Patrick Gerrity** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Gerrity](http://www.astronautix.com/g/gerrity.html). American officer. Head of Air Force ballistic missile programs 1960-1961..

* * *

**1913 December 14 - **.

  * **Birth of Otto Heinrich Hirschler** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Hirschler](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hirschler.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1913 December 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Ernst Stuhlinger** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Stuhlinger](http://www.astronautix.com/s/stuhlinger.html). German-American engineer. Member of the German Rocket Team in the United States after WW2..


	16. 1914

**1914 January 24 - **.

  * **Birth of Gerhard Bernhard Heller** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Heller](http://www.astronautix.com/h/heller.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1914 April 29 - **.

  * **Birth of Vladimir Vasilyevich Struminskiy** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Struminskiy](http://www.astronautix.com/s/struminskiy.html). Russian scientist. Director of Institute of Theoretical and Applied Mechanics 1966-1971. Specialised in liquid hydrogen..

* * *

**1914 May 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Rudolf Friederich Franz Minning** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Minning](http://www.astronautix.com/m/minning.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1914 May 9 - **.

  * **Birth of Ernst E Klaus** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Klaus](http://www.astronautix.com/k/klaus.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1914 May 9 - **.

  * **Birth of Werner Tiller** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Tiller](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tiller.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1914 May 23 - **.

  * **Birth of Konstantin Davidovich Bushuyev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Bushuyev](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bushuyev.html). Russian engineer. Deputy Chief Designer to Korolev, 1954-1975..

* * *

**1914 May 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Gustav Kroll** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Kroll](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kroll.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1914 June 30 - **.

  * **Birth of Vladimir Nikolayevich Chelomei** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html), [Ukraine](http://www.astronautix.com/u/ukraine.html). _Related Persons_: [Chelomei](http://www.astronautix.com/c/chelomei.html). Soviet Chief Designer 1955-1984 of OKB-52. Leading designer of cruise missiles and ICBMs. Fought for lead role in space launchers and manned spacecraft. Led work on UR-100, UR-200 ICBM's, Proton LV, Raketoplan, Almaz, TKS manned spacecraft..

* * *

**1914 July 7 - **.

  * **Goddard patents multi-stage rocket.** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). Goddard receives US Patent 1,102,653, covering the concept of using multiple rocket stages to achieve high velocities..

* * *

**1914 July 14 - **.

  * **Goddard patents liquid fuel rocket** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). Goddard receives US Patent 1,103,503. Although mainly concerned with his concept of cartridge rockets, a brief section fully outlines the concept of liquid rocket propulsion..

* * *

**1914 July 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Rudolf Karl Hans Schlidt** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Schlidt](http://www.astronautix.com/s/schlidt.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1914 July 21 - **.

  * **Seth Nicholson's Discovery of Jupiter Moon Sinope** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html).

* * *

**1914 August 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Emil A H, Hellebrandt** \- . _Nation_: [Austria](http://www.astronautix.com/a/austria.html), [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Hellebrandt](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hellebrandt.html). Austrian-German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1914 August 6 - **.

  * **Birth of Pavel Stepanovich Kutakhov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Kutakhov](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kutakhov.html). Russian officer. Commander-in-Chief of Air Force 1969-1984. Succeeded Vershinin..

* * *

**1914 August 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Karl Sendler** \- . _Nation_: [Austria](http://www.astronautix.com/a/austria.html), [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Sendler](http://www.astronautix.com/s/sendler.html). Austrian-German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1914 September 7 - **.

  * **Birth of James A Van Allen** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Van Allen](http://www.astronautix.com/v/vanallen.html). American astrophysicist; his experiment carried aboard the first American satellite established the existence of radiation belts that encircled the Earth; also very active in sounding rocket experiments..

* * *

**1914 September 23 - **.

  * **Birth of Werner Kurt-Otto Rosinski** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Rosinski](http://www.astronautix.com/r/rosinski.html). German-American expert in guided missiles during World War II. As of January 1947, working at Fort Bliss, Texas. Worked his entire life with the rocket team, at Fort Bliss, White Stands, and then at Huntsville. Died at Huntsville, Alabama..

* * *

**1914 October 2 - **.

  * **Birth of John Marvel Whiteside 'Jack' Parsons** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Parsons](http://www.astronautix.com/p/parsons.html). American rocket pioneer; co-founder of Aerojet, inventor of solid rocket propellant and American inventor of the storable liquid rocket. Dabbled in the occult, expelled from Aerojet on DoD orders. Killed mixing rocket fuel in his garage..

* * *

**1914 October 9 - **.

  * **Birth of Georgi Aleksandrovich Tyulin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Tyulin](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tyulin.html). Russian officer. First Deputy Chairman of GKOT 1961-1965. First Deputy Minister of General Machine Building 1965-1976. Chaired many State Commissions..

* * *

**1914 October 20 - **.

  * **Birth of Kurt A Lindner** \- . _Nation_: [Czech Republic](http://www.astronautix.com/c/czechrepublic.html). _Related Persons_: [Lindner](http://www.astronautix.com/l/lindner.html). German-American engineer. Member of the von Braun's Rocket Team, became director of the Guidance and Control Laboratory of the Research and Development Division at Huntsville..

* * *

**1914 November 14 - **.

  * **Birth of Georgi Nikolayevich Babakin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Babakin](http://www.astronautix.com/b/babakin.html). Russian chief designer. Chief Designer of Lavochkin design bureau, 1965-1971..

* * *

**1914 November 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Vladimir Fedorovich Tolubko** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Tolubko](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tolubko.html). Russian officer. First Deputy Commander-in-Chief of the Strategic Missile Forces 1960-1968. Commander-in-Chief 1972-1985..

* * *

**1914 December 12 - **.

  * **Birth of Herbert Hans Guendel** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Guendel](http://www.astronautix.com/g/guendel.html). German-American engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter. German expert in guided missiles during WW2. As of January 1947, working at Fort Bliss, Texas. Died at Boston,Massachusetts.


	17. 1915

**1915 January 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Boris Viktorovich Raushenbakh** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Raushenbakh](http://www.astronautix.com/r/raushenbakh.html). Russian engineer. Department Chief 1960-1973 of Korolev design bureau. Specialised in guidance systems..

* * *

**1915 February 12 - **.

  * **Birth of Adolf Karl Thiel** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Thiel, Adolf](http://www.astronautix.com/t/thieladolf.html). German-American engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter. German expert in guided missiles during WW2. As of January 1947, working at Fort Bliss, Texas. Died at Palos Verdes Estates, California..

* * *

**1915 February 21 - **.

  * **Birth of Hugo H Woerdemann** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Woerdemann](http://www.astronautix.com/w/woerdemann.html). 

German-American radio systems engineer, first worked with early rocketeers in 1934. Member of the Rocket Team at Peenemuende and the United States until 1950; thereafter working in radio technology for North American Aviation and his own firm, Magnetic Research Corporation. Died a grapefruit rancher in Temecula, California.

* * *

**1915 March 3 - **.

  * **National Advisory Committee for Aeronautics (NACA) founded.** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html).

* * *

**1915 March 10 - **.

  * **Birth of Johann Klein** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Klein](http://www.astronautix.com/k/klein.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1915 March 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Norman H Horowitz** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Horowitz, Norman](http://www.astronautix.com/h/horowitznorman.html). American biologist, at Caltech from 1940, worked at JPL on the Viking Mars lander program..

* * *

**1915 March 29 - **.

  * **Birth of William Bergen** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Bergen](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bergen.html). American Chief Designer. Oversaw the development of the Viking and Titan rockets at Martin. After the Apollo fire, hired by North American to get Apollo to the moon. Stayed on during design of the Space Shuttle and B-1 bomber..

* * *

**1915 April 24 - **.

  * **Birth of George W Hoover** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Hoover, George](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hoovergeorge.html). American naval officer and early space enthusiast, who, at ONR, became a driving force behind the Skyhook, D-558-1, and a supporter of von Braun's Project Orbiter..

* * *

**1915 May 9 - **.

  * **Birth of Helmut Max Arthur Zolke** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Zolke](http://www.astronautix.com/z/zolke.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1915 May 16 - **.

  * **Birth of Albert E Schuler** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Schuler](http://www.astronautix.com/s/schuler.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1915 May 23 - **.

  * **Birth of James A Chamberlin** \- . _Nation_: [Canada](http://www.astronautix.com/c/canada.html). _Related Persons_: [Chamberlin](http://www.astronautix.com/c/chamberlin.html). Canadian-American engineer. Lead at Avro for fighters, 1945-1959. Lead positions at NASA, 1959-1970. Conceived modular design for Gemini and pushed its use for lunar mission. At McDonnell-Douglas 1970-1981; headed their shuttle bid..

* * *

**1915 May 30 - **.

  * **Birth of Jerome B Wiesner** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Wiesner](http://www.astronautix.com/w/wiesner.html). American scientist. Physicist, gadfly, science advisor to Presidents Eisenhower and Kennedy; opposed human spaceflight, the Apollo program, and the lunar orbit rendezvous method of lunar landing..

* * *

**1915 Summer - **.

  * **First Goddard rocket tests.** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). 

While teaching at Clark University, Goddard made many tests with existing rockets in 1915-1916 to determine their efficiencies, which were found to be very low (2%). Redesigned rockets were then tested, using black and smokeless powders. Goddard managed to achieve a 16.7% efficiency with a DeLaval nozzle. By mid-summer 1915, improved nozzles were achieving efficiencies of 40% and jet velocities of 6730 ft/sec.

* * *

**1915 June 16 - **.

  * **Birth of Jack Ridley** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Ridley](http://www.astronautix.com/r/ridley.html). American test pilot. Technical lead for pioneering rocketplanes at Edwards AFB 1946-1956. Killed in transport aircraft crash, 1957..

* * *

**1915 June 28 - **.

  * **Birth of Charles Stuart 'Charlie' Ames** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Ames, Charles](http://www.astronautix.com/a/amescharles.html). American engineer, son of an iron works machinist, Project Engineer on the MX-774 and early Atlas programs. He was remembered as rock-solid, smart, practical, able to obtain the best designs by trading off inter-departmental concepts..

* * *

**1915 July 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Harrison Allen Storms** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Storms](http://www.astronautix.com/s/storms.html). American Chief Designer who led development of the Apollo spacecraft and Saturn S-II at North American. Earlier he had led the company to dominance in high-speed flight, with the X-15, F-108, and B-70. Scapegoated for the the Apollo fire..

* * *

**1915 August 3 - **.

  * **Birth of Ernst Geissler** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Geissler](http://www.astronautix.com/g/geissler.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1915 August 23 - **.

  * **Birth of Travis L Maloy** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Maloy](http://www.astronautix.com/m/maloy.html). American engineer. Manager of flight test and launch operations for the Atlas..

* * *

**1915 August 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Seymour S Kety** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Kety](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kety.html). American physician, chair of NASA's bioscience advisory committee in 1959..

* * *

**1915 November 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Thomas G Lanphier** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Lanphier](http://www.astronautix.com/l/lanphier.html). American manager, as pilot in WW2, one of the group that shot down Yamamoto in 1943. Secretary of the Air Force, 1949-1950; VP at Convair,1951-1960, at Raytheon from 1962..


	18. 1916

**1916 March 1 - **.

  * **Birth of Frank Wozniak** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Wozniak](http://www.astronautix.com/w/wozniak.html). American engineer. Member of Atlas engineering team..

* * *

**1916 April 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Nikolai Stepanovich Lidorenko** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Lidorenko](http://www.astronautix.com/l/lidorenko.html). Russian engineer. Chief Designer of NII IT. Specialised in power sources for spacecraft, including Sputnik..

* * *

**1916 April 16 - **.

  * **Birth of Leonid Vasilyevich Smirnov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Smirnov](http://www.astronautix.com/s/smirnov.html). Russian government official. Chaired the Military-Industrial Commission 1963-1985. Director of YuzhMash Plant 1952-1961..

* * *

**1916 May 3 - **.

  * **Birth of Wellington J 'Bill' Stanley** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Stanley](http://www.astronautix.com/s/stanley.html). American engineer. Headed Atlas process engineering and facilities planning..

* * *

**1916 May 12 - **.

  * **Birth of Bernhard Hohmann** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html). _Related Persons_: [Hohmann, Bernhard](http://www.astronautix.com/h/hohmannbernhard.html). German test pilot. Chief of Flight Development at Wright FIeld, consultant on astronaut flight safety on Mercury, Gemini, and MOL programs..

* * *

**1916 Summer - **.

  * **First Goddard rocket flight tests** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). Goddard's modified black powder rockets, launched from Coes Pond, Massachusetts, reached 480 feet and demonstrated jet velocities of up to 8000 ft/sec. .

* * *

**1916 June 5 - **.

  * **Birth of Paul F Bikle** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Bikle](http://www.astronautix.com/b/bikle.html). American engineer. Worked at Wright Field and Edwards AFB from 1940. Director NASA Edwards 1959-1971. Oversaw projects from the XB-43 through the X-15 to the NASA lifting bodies..

* * *

**1916 July 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Alfred Johannes Finzel** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Finzel](http://www.astronautix.com/f/finzel.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1916 August 27 - **.

  * **Birth of Howard Clifton 'Tick' Lilly** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Lilly](http://www.astronautix.com/l/lilly.html). American test pilot. Flew the XS-1; died in a crash of the D-558-1..

* * *

**1916 September 15 - **.

  * **Birth of Charles H Feltz** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Feltz](http://www.astronautix.com/f/feltz.html). Leading American space engineer. At North American 1940-1981. Chief Engineer on X-15, Apollo, and Space Shuttle. 1974-1981 served as Rockwell corporate trouble-shooter..

* * *

**1916 September 27 - **.

  * **Goddard runs out of money** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). 

Goddard, on an assistant professor's salary of US$ 1,000 per year, had used up his savings in rocket research. He wrote to the Smithsonian Institution, asking for research grant. When asked for supporting documentation, he submitted the draft of 'A Method of Reaching Extreme Altitudes', which proposed using multi-stage smokeless powder cartridge rockets to achieve altitudes of hundreds of miles. The cartridge rocket consisted essentially of a gun-like thrust chamber, into which a series of smokeless power cartridges would be automatically loaded and fired to produce thrust..

* * *

**1916 October 7 - **.

  * **Birth of Walt W Rostow** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Rostow](http://www.astronautix.com/r/rostow.html). American economist, assistant to presidents Kennedy and Johnson for national security affairs..

* * *

**1916 October 13 - **.

  * **Birth of Hubert 'Hugh' Odishaw** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Odishaw](http://www.astronautix.com/o/odishaw.html). American scientist, executive director of the US National Committee for the International Geophysical Year, 1954-1965.

* * *

**1916 October 20 - **.

  * **Birth of Martin Summerfield** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Summerfield](http://www.astronautix.com/s/summerfield.html). American scientist. Early American rocket pioneer; co-founder of Aerojet in 1943; American inventor of regenerative cooling for liquid rocket engines. Left in 1944 for theoretical studies and academia, teaching at Princetone 1949-1994..

* * *

**1916 November 5 - **.

  * **Birth of Nikolai Nikolayevich Sheremetyevskiy** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Sheremetyevskiy](http://www.astronautix.com/s/sheremetyevskiy.html). Russian engineer. Chief Designer 1974-1991 of losifyan design bureau. Specialised in power sources and earth survey satellites..

* * *

**1916 December 20 - **.

  * **Birth of Nikolai Fedorovich Kuznetsov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Kuznetsov, Nikolai F](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kuznetsovnikolaif.html). Russian officer. Commander of the Cosmonaut Training Centre 1963-1972..


	19. 1917

**1917 January 5 - **.

  * **Goddard receives grant for rocket research** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). Goddard receives US$ 5,000 Hodgkins Fund grant from Smithsonian, allowing him to continue development of the cartridge rocket..

* * *

**1917 January 18 - **.

  * **Birth of Vasili Pavlovich Mishin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Mishin](http://www.astronautix.com/m/mishin.html). Soviet Chief Designer, superseding Korolev, 1966-1974. Led the bureau in the flight test stages of the L1 and N1-L3 manned lunar programs, the Soyuz, and the Salyut space station. Replaced by Glushko after failures in all of these programs..

* * *

**1917 February 16 - **.

  * **Birth of Werner Karl Dahm** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Dahm](http://www.astronautix.com/d/dahm.html). German-American aerodynamicist, worked at Peenemuende on A9/A10, A7, A4b, and Wasserfall winged missiles. Post-war completed studies, joined von Braun team in US as Head of Aerodynamics Analysis Branch, Aeroballistics Division, Huntsville..

* * *

**1917 March 2 - **.

  * **Birth of Willis H Shapley** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Shapley](http://www.astronautix.com/s/shapley.html). American manager, served at NASA 1965-1975 and 1987-1988..

* * *

**1917 March 24 - **.

  * **Birth of Krafft Arnold Ehricke** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Ehricke](http://www.astronautix.com/e/ehricke.html). Visionary German-American engineer. Protege of Thiel at Peenemuende; early concepts for nuclear and Lox/LH2 engines. Left von Braun team, developed Centaur at Convair 1956-1964. Prolific output of advanced concepts, but poor program manager..

* * *

**1917 May 19 - **.

  * **Goddard proposes sonar to US Navy** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). The Navy advises they are not interested in the device..

* * *

**1917 June 19 - **.

  * **Goddard develops bazooka** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Goddard](http://www.astronautix.com/g/goddard.html). Goddard receives $ 20,000 from US Army Signal Corps for rocket development. Together with his assistant Clarence N Hickman he develops a prototype of the World War II bazooka at the Mount Wilson Observatory in California..

* * *

**1917 June 25 - **.

  * **Birth of Petr Aleksandrovich Tyurin** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Tyurin, Petr](http://www.astronautix.com/t/tyurinpetr.html). Russian chief designer. Chief Designer 1953-1981 of KB Arsenal. Specialised in L3 components and later performed EORSAT work..

* * *

**1917 June 30 - **.

  * **Birth of Sergei Petrovich Izotov** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Izotov](http://www.astronautix.com/i/izotov.html). Russian chief designer. Chief Designer and General Designer 1960-1983 of OKB- 117. Although predominately an aircraft turbine engine designer, he also developed the engines for Chelomei's UR-100 missile and LK-700 manned lunar lander..

* * *

**1917 July 10 - **.

  * **Birth of Robert W Kamm** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Kamm](http://www.astronautix.com/k/kamm.html). American aerodynamicist, at NASA 1939-1946, 1959-1968. Served in NASA California management positions..

* * *

**1917 August 26 - **.

  * **Birth of Alfred Klippel** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Klippel](http://www.astronautix.com/k/klippel.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the Soviet Union, worked on rocket engine development in Glushko's design bureau from 1947 to 1952. Worked in Electrical Circuits; Shop 55..

* * *

**1917 August 30 - **.

  * **Birth of Philip M Prophett** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Prophett](http://www.astronautix.com/p/prophett.html). American engineer. Convair chief test pilot; took Atlas ICBM base activation through its most critical phase..

* * *

**1917 September 8 - **.

  * **Birth of Hans Joachim Oskar Fichtner** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Fichtner](http://www.astronautix.com/f/fichtner.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1917 September 9 - **.

  * **Birth of Ralph E Ulmer** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Ulmer](http://www.astronautix.com/u/ulmer.html). American engineer, at NASA 1938-1973, budget officer and program analyst..

* * *

**1917 September 13 - **.

  * **Birth of Merton E Davies** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Davies](http://www.astronautix.com/d/davies.html). American scientist, worked for Douglas 1940-1948 and then RAND. Conceptual work on reconnaissance satellites led to the Corona program. Involved at JPL in early Mars imaging missions, establishing the reference systems for other planets..

* * *

**1917 September 23 - **.

  * **Birth of Robert B Young** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Young, Robert](http://www.astronautix.com/y/youngrobert.html). American engineer. Key manager at Aerojet, working there from the 1940's, responsible for the rocket engines for the Titan, the Apollo SPS, and Shuttle OMS..

* * *

**1917 October 19 - **.

  * **Birth of Josef Martin Michel** \- . _Nation_: [Germany](http://www.astronautix.com/g/germany.html), [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Michel, Josef](http://www.astronautix.com/m/micheljosef.html). German engineer in WW2, member of the Rocket Team in the United States thereafter..

* * *

**1917 October 23 - **.

  * **Birth of Mikhail Grigoryev** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). _Related Persons_: [Grigoryev](http://www.astronautix.com/g/grigoryev.html). Russian officer. First Commander of Plesetsk 1957-1962..

* * *

**1917 November 2 - **.

  * **Mount Wilson 100-Inch Telescope First Light** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html).

* * *

**1917 November 7 - **.

  * **October Revolution** \- . _Nation_: [Russia](http://www.astronautix.com/r/russia.html). In October Revolution, Bolsheviks seize power in armed coup d'état led by Lenin and Trotsky. Kerensky flees. U.S. declares war on Austria-Hungary .

* * *

**1917 December 15 - **.

  * **Birth of William E 'Bill' Zisch** \- . _Nation_: [USA](http://www.astronautix.com/u/usa.html). _Related Persons_: [Zisch](http://www.astronautix.com/z/zisch.html). American business manager of Aerojet, 1942-1966.


End file.
